FALL IN
by ChuckBlair08lover
Summary: Blair Waldorf has been sent to Wentworth Military Academy, where the world she has known has been completely thrown upside down. Will she be able to Fall In... with her new world, including a rather handsome yet tempered Commander Bass. Is she ready to risk it all, is it really worth the stakes. Falling In will be the lesson to learn. Rated T/ M action through out also.
1. Chapter 1

_Slowing her pace she began to look up at the sight before her, it was as if the gates of hell were descending upon her. Walking closer she noticed the same building that caught her eye on the brochure, she remembered it so well the whole plane flight there she did nothing but read, & sense she was being sent to this god forsaken hell hole she mise well read about it._

_Wentworth Military Academy was her new home for the next 6months. She honestly was still shocked from her parents decision to send her here, she didn't think either of them had it in them after all she was Blair Waldorf, Queen B of her school, loved and hated by everyone, but still yet her life was good, hell her life was fantastic, she the daughter of a high-end fashion designer, not to mention her father was a high-end lawyer he dealt with only the most prestigious clients. She had basically grew up in royalty... well maybe that's quit to much but still she had an amazing life always dinning at the finest restaurants, wearing the most expensive and nicest clothes, getting into the most popular clubs, partying all night with her friends with out a care in the world, which well is what ended up putting her right here. __And please let me quote my parents word for word.. _

_**"Blair darling you are much to wild for the young age of only 16 not to mention your partying days are coming to an end, your father and I have **_

_**decided that you longer respect all that we do for you and all that we have given you. You have done nothing but disrespect us and are now not **_

_**appreciative of anything, not to mention your are nothing but a spoiled little brat who needs to grow up and learn how to managed there life better, **_

_**so therefore we have decided that you are no longer living here in Manhattan New York anymore... No.. No.. No.. you are leaving tomorrow and **_

_**flying to Lexington, Missouri where you will attend Wentworth Military Academy for the rest of the school year, we do hope you come back with a **_

_**better appreciation for yourself, for us and for the things you have."**_

_It was already 8pm by the time she had finally received all three of her acquired uniforms, her schedule for the rest of the school year, plus her room number and __key. She finally found the right building for the East Barrack's which housed all the girls walking up the flight of stairs to the third floor she already knew she hated it! __I mean hello hasn't this place ever heard of a god forsaken elevator.. I mean seriously. Finally she arrived Room 308, this was it she was told that everyone has a __roommate she wondered what hers would look like, if they would get along or not so with out hesitation she unlocked the door and made her way in._

* * *

Hello... Blair... Blair Waldorf. "she instantly walks up to the girl setting at the desk"

Oh wow I can tell your definitely new to all of this "she begins to laugh just a little"

I beg your pardon.. but what ever do you mean? "who did this girl think she was laughing at her"

Sorry.. I just meant with you using your first name and all. "she said while rising to her feet, she looked down at the brown haired girl she was at least a good 6 or 7 inches taller" Here at Wentworth we usually only use our last names... which I'm sure you will get use to but in any case I am Cadet Vander Woodson. "she then smiled at the girl below her"

Oh.. well.. that's just weird.. I have always been called by my first name.. but anyways its nice to meet you Vander Woodson... I guess I am your new roommate.. so uh wear exactly do I put all of this stuff and by the way what kind of uniforms are these, they are absolutely hideous! "she couldn't help but here the girl laugh at her.. ughh why was everyone seeming to laugh at her today.. first some boy when she first got there, then some girls when she asked were the dorms were, and now her roommate this was starting to get old"

Well to answer your questions you can put your clothes in there "pointed towards a closet of separate side of the room" And as for the uniforms they seriously arnt that bad.. you get use to them, but in the morning you are to where your Class B uniform which is this one right here.

Ugh.. you have got to be kidding me, the colors are absolutely disgusting I mean what do you even call this.. brownish green collage of patches all fused together.

Camo...that's pretty much what you call it.. and yes it is mandatory to wear that disgusting uniform everyday.

Well Camo or not its absolutely hideous... I cant believe I... well everyone for that matter would actually want to wear something as ugly as this! I believe I have never worn something so bad.

Yeah.. also don't forget the hat.. you must have it on too, if you don't you an seriously get in trouble.

There is a hat! "going through the uniform till she finally finds the ugly green thing in question" Ugh.. this is even worse!

Yeah well... like I said before and I will say it again you will get use to it.

So you say... "rolling her eyes she see's her roommate already getting prepared for bed" Uh... what are you doing its barley 9:30

Lights out are at 2200hrs... and then back up again at 0500hrs..."she reached for her tooth brush and was about to make her way out the door"

Wait.. 2200hrs.. what does that mean and... ugh what are you even talking bout?

2200hrs meaning 10 o clock... and 0500hrs meaning 5 o clock... its Military time which you will need to learn if you ever want to be on time. Because here that's all they use. "she then closed the door"

This is horrible just absolutely horrible not only have my parents basically banished me to another state far far away were I have to wear these hideous uniforms but

also I have to learn a completely alternate time index.. this place seriously sucks! "she then turn and grabs for her tooth brush only hoping that her roommate isn't to

far away because god forbid she get lost from here to the freggin bathroom."

* * *

**INCKK...INCKK...INCKK...INCKK...**

Up and at it Waldorf..."she looks at the brunette still sleeping snugly"... Hello earth to Waldorf.. "she finally see's the girl stir just a bit" Wake up we have 30mins to get into our class B uniforms and get ourselves ready to be at the Mess Hall for Breakfast.

Ugh... 30mins... how in the hell am I suppose to shower get my make-up on fix my hair in just 30mins..."she finally rolled over and got out of bed"

I don't know Waldorf.. that's why I shower at night before bedtime.. but if I were you I would get on it. See you down at the Mess Hall remember you have to be on time! the doors close to the Mess Hall at 5:35 and will remain locked until 6 after that we are to go our morning formations and inspections.. please make sure you have on the right uniform.. Class B the ugly camo ones as you call them... Oh and don't forget the hat!

Yeah.. Yeah...I hear you Vander Woodson... "she grabbed for her uniform and make-up bag & shower bag"

**Reveille... Reveille... Reveille... **"she could hear it being held, while passer byers banged on everyone's doors"

Oh yeah I forget that means WAKE UP!

* * *

She seriously had never felt so rushed in her entire life, I mean honestly after getting out of the shower the had to let her hair basically dry naturally which she never

did she always blow dried it but obviously not today... once her make up was flawless she put on her uniform then placed the hat firmly on top of her head, she gave

herself a once over in the mirror and couldn't help but smile. Yeah granted the uniform was ugly as can be but she had to admit she made this look good, with her

hair spiraled around her shoulders in long beautiful chestnut curls even she couldn't believe she could pull this off, finally she made her way down to the Mess Hall

only to find the doors were in fact locked.

Dammit!... "she blurted out then held her hand to her mouth and looked around, she then look at the clock right above her head.. which said something to the effect of 0555... she seriously needed to learn this stupid time already"

She finally just decided to wait outside the doors for them to unlock that way she could get in with the kids while they came out. At least them she wouldn't get lost

going to what was it Serena said again.. Oh yeah.. Morning Formations and Inspections. Finally she hears the doors being unlocked she gets herself ready to blend in

with the kids once they start coming out but she only finds them in two straight lines following one another she looked upon trying her hardest to stifle a laugh these

kids looked like something from out of a movie like robots almost. Finally she seen the end of the lines where she finally walk in place too. She followed the line of

students out the door and outside the building where they were forming 6 other lines that were long and straight she didn't know where to go so finally she waited for

everyone to get settled before spotting her roommate so she decided to make her way over to her. While walking she noticed all the boys and girls looking at her with

wide eyes she mearly grinned at all of them clearly not to much as has changed she is still the center of attention.

* * *

Vander Woodson... there you are..."she finally made her way next to her rommie, she also had the same expression on her face eyes huge except on better examination she noticed the fright in them too" I.. I've been looking for you everywhere. "she still see's her expression hasn't faltered" WHAT?...what is it.. why.. why is everyone looking at me all weird?

Your... your not going to pass inspections your uniform and attire is wrong!

What are you talking about Vander Woodson? I put on the correct uniform hat and all. "she then rolled her eyes"

Yeah I see that Waldorf but your not suppose to wear your hair down.. it either has to be cut shorter then your shoulders or you have to wear it back in twisted pony tail and that goes for all times other then at night while your sleeping.

Oh please quit being such a Debbie downer... besides I always wear my hair down.. and well I don't plan on making any exceptions now. " she laughed a little"

Whatever Waldorf its your funeral... you just better hope and pray that you don't get caught wearing it like that. "she pointed to the brunettes long curls"

Yeah.. yeah.. so you say Vander Woodson... "only being interrupted by someone else"

**ATTENTION... PARADE REST... **"she looks around at everyone shifting with their arms laid flat to their sides at first then returning their arms behind their backs, plus who the hell is hollering like that"

**Lieutenant Commander Bass.. everyone is accounted for Sr...**

**Thank you Commander Archibald, you may now return to the line... **"he then began his morning routine like he always did, absolutely loved the authority that his position carried, he loved to yell, to make the cadets before him almost come to tears and some even do. At only the age of 18 he had already made a lot of himself plus he got to share it with his best friend 2nd in command only a step under him Archibald, the both of them had met at the school at the early of 10 and had become close friends sense then. But he loved the morning formations and inspections he always made a means to point out something wrong on someone just so he could yell at them. Making his way down the lines looking at each individual closely till he came to a halt and that was when he saw her... This girl he had never seen before, he shut his eyes once then opened then again to make sure she was actually real, that she was actually there. She was situation in the 3rd line from the front, she had he fairest color of skin the most biggest doe brown eyes he had ever seen, blood red lips pouty and perfect, her body was absolutely perfect clearly she was very petite and tiny which made her stand out even more, most of the here were super tall, mediocre at best but no not her.. not this one.. She was absolutely Beautiful... but wait... she was beautiful... she wasn't suppose to be beautiful and that's when he noticed it her hair.. her long flowing brown curls cascading down her shoulders and no doubt lying onto her back. Who did this girl think she was.. granted she was a beauty but nobody and he means nobody comes out of dress code."

She couldn't help but smile as she finally seen who it was in question speaking.. she looked over him and gasped. He was seriously one of the most handsome men she had ever seen and she had seen a lot.. but none of them even came close to looking like him, he had the perfect chiseled jaw line, his face was shaped for some model ad that you would see his body was lean and muscular, he was tall with dark brown hair and he had the most beautiful shaped eyes. She seriously couldn't tare her eyes away from him and then she seen him storming towards her, till he was finally up close in her face and that's when she heard him loud and clear"

**Name Cadet... **"he looked down at her, only getting closer to her she only became more beautiful."

Do what? "she looked up at him, what the hell was he talking about"

**NAME...CADET...! **"He didn't want to scream in her face but there was no way she was going to make a fool out of him"

All.. like in my name.." damn could he yell any louder " Blair... Blair Waldorf and it is so nice to me..."she was reaching out to shake his hand only for him to back away"

**DID I SAY YOU COULD FUCKING TOUCH ME!... NOBODY AND I MEAN NOBODY TOUCHES ME WITHOUT MY PERMISSION. **

To say she wasn't stunned would be an understatement because she was she was frozen still in complete shock.. never in her entire life had anyone and certainly not a man for that matter had ever so much as raised their voice and yelled at her life this man was doing before her.

**WE DO NOT TOLERATE FIRST NAMES HERE! SO PLEASE LET ME TRY THIS AGAIN... NAME CADET!**

My name is Waldorf... "she was seriously scared shitless to even move"

**WALDORF WHAT...** "he was clearly going to have fun with this one.. he could already tell she didn't know shit about what's to be expected at a military academy."

Waldorf Cadet? Cadet Waldorf? "she looked at him with questionable eyes... what else is there to say"

**NO! YOU GOT IT COMPLETELY WRONG... FOR NOW ON ANYTIME YOU ANSWER ME YOU WILL ALWAYS END IT WITH SIR!... SO WHEN I ASK YOU YOUR NAME YOU ARE TO ANSWER ME WITH YOUR NAME THEN END IT WITH SIR! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR WALDORF... **"he looked at her and seen her shake her head yes" **LET US TRY THIS AGAIN... YOUR NAME CADET!**

Waldorf Sir! "she then eyed him hoping she finally got it right"

**ABOUT FUCKING TIME... Now sense we have gotten that down.. please let me address the problem at hand... which would be your hair! You Cadet Waldorf are violating the dress code, your hair is either to pulled back in a tight neat ponytail or cut above the shoulders and as you can see here yours is neither, so please do tell what makes you think that you can go against the rules!**

Well I don't really see it as going against the rules... I.. I always wear my hair down and I honestly don't like it up so that is my reason for it being down..."she looks at him almost forgetting what she had learned only minutes ago" SIR!

**You like wearing it down you say... you don't really see that your going against the rules you say... PLEASE TELL ME WHAT MAKES YOU ANY FUCKER DIFFERENT THEN THE REST OF YOUR FELLOW LADY CADETS WHO HAVE MANGED TO GET THE DRESS CODE RIGHT? YOU ARE NO DIFFERENT CADET WALDORF AND FOR THAT YOU SHALL BE PUNISHED SO PLEASE FRONT AND CENTER NOW!**

Front and Center... what is that suppose to mean... "but before she could get him to answer her he was already behind her pushing her up in front of the entire student body, who the hell did he think he was yeah granted to yell at her is one thing but to seriously push her non stop till was unbelievable"

**NOW MAYBE NEXT TIME YOU WILL UNDERSTNAD WHEN I TELL YOU... FRONT AND CENTER!**

I DONT KNOW WHO YOU THINK YOU ARE BUT FROM WHERE I'M FROM YOU DONT TREAT PEOPLE THAT WAY.. YOU DONT YELL AND YOU CERTAINLY DONT PUSH OR DRAG ANYONE! "she was already beyond pissed"

**Really now... Well please let tell you what I do know... I DONT FUCKING CARE WHERE YOU FROM! AND DONT YOU EVER AND I MEAN EVER RAISE YOUR DAMN VOICE TO ME AGAIN, I AM YOUR COMMANDING OFFICER YOUR LIEUTENANT COMMADING OFFICER AT THAT.. YOU DO ALL THINGS THAT I SAY, YOU DONT TALK BACK TO ME! AND HERE WE DO TREAT PEOPLE THAT WAY... EXPECIALLY IDIOTIC PRINCESS WANNABE'S SUCH AS YOURSELF... NOW DROP DOWN AND GIVE ME 20!**

2O what SIR... "she seriously didn't know what he was talking about and wanted to get it over with already.. he was seriously embarrassing the crap out of her.. she was even beginning to feel the tears flooding her eyes threatening to fall down"

**20 push ups Waldorf!**

Umm.. Sir...what.. what is a push up? "she now wished she had actually went to gym class all those times because hearing the snickers coming from her fellow cadets only made her more embarrassed"

**Are you fucking kidding me! ugh... You seriously don't have any idea what a push up is? Just for that make it 40 push ups!... Cadet Abrams, front and center!**

Yes Sir! "the dark headed and tanned skin girl made her way in front"

**Would you please show your fellow Cadet how to do a push up please! **

Yes Sir! "and then without even thinking about it the girl was down on her feet and hands" One Sir...Two Sir...Three Sir...Four Sir...

**Well what are you fucking waiting for... GET TO IT WALDORF!**

Blair descended to her knees finally after a minute or two she finally figured it out a little better, while doing them she couldn't remember any time in her life when

her hands had actually touched the dirty ground as a child she wasn't aloud to play like all the other children.. her mother would always jump on to her if she even

got the slightest bit of dirt on a dress so there for she never once played in the dirt on set on the grass. Finally she got to 40 she honestly thought her arms and body

was going to give up on her all together but she was relieved once she finally got them all done.

**NOW Waldorf, I see you have completed all 40 push ups.. maybe now you will come dressed in the required dress code for now one... also I hope you liked a taste of my world because its only beginning... SO WAKE UP DORTHY YOUR NOT IN FUCKING KANSAS ANYMORE!...FALL IN! **"He looked at her only to find her still standing beside him...he was seriously getting a headache dealing with stupidity when it came to military terms and decided he was through fight with her.." **Fall In meaning return to your previously spot in line!**

Yes Sir... "she finally made her way back next to her roommate who she face she sill couldn't quit read"

Finally making through all her block classes she was relieved to have 30mins in her room to reflect on how exhausting this day had been... between getting so early

and from the humiliation she had to endure from the asshole prick Bass, not to mention all of the students talking about her laughing behind her back some even

laughing at her face calling her names... she was so ready for bed that was until her roommate came in.

* * *

Waldorf what are you doing laying down?... you should know from your schedule that we now have PT training on Mondays, Wednesdays and every other Friday... and well today is Wednesday so get your butt up and lets go!

Go... go where? we only just got done... and I'm tired.. I feel like I'm seriously going to pass out right now! This whole day has been the absolute worst!... and what the hell is PT Training anyways...

Oh.. well you'll see... and just so you know if you thought today was bad you don't even have a clue what ahead of you!

What is that suppose to mean?

Just what I said if you thought today was the absolute worst then you are clearly mistaken.. because you haven't seen nothing yet.. get ready for pure hell!... so let go Waldorf.. I'm sure you don't want to deal with Commander Bass again do you? Because just so you know he and the three other Commanders you seen this morning well.. they are over the PT training sessions.

You have got to be kidding me! UGH... "she then covers her face with her hands" Yep its true! its all true.. I have some how found myself falling into the pits of HELL!

* * *

_Well I hope my readers liked it so far.. I promise Chuck and Blair wont always stay on the outs forever but clearly he has a title that he wants to keep.. he is her commanding officers after all but he does have this attraction towards her that he has never experienced with any other girl before...he has basically grew up in this type of lifestyle where she has not.. so clearly they both are going to clash at times... but Blair even though she is hating him right now she still does feel that attraction to him also.. I promise I will focus on bringing some of that out in this story granted it started out a bit rough and he was a asshole to her but he couldn't bend the rules for her yet... lol... but let me know if you like it if you do I will post more. I wanted to try something different so I went for it.. My husband is all about the Military so I thought why not incorporate my characters into a very AU type Fanfiction. _


	2. Chapter 2

**GET YOUR KNEES UP! KNEES TO CHEST WALDORF! GET IT DONE...GET IT DONE NOW!**

Its too hard.. I cant... Commander Bass... "her roommate wasn't kidding this was pure HELL!"

**YES YOU CAN! EVERYONE AND ANYONE CAN DO THIS.. YOU ARE NO EXCEPTION NOW HURRY THE HELL UP ALREADY... YOU ARE WAISTING MY TIME!**

Yes Sir! "she finally made it through one course on to the next which stopped her dead in her tracks"

**THAT WAS THE MOST PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A TIRE RUN IF I EVER SEEN ONE!... NOW WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING JUST STANDING THERE! GET YOUR ASS UP AND OVER THAT NET WALL NOW!**

I...I...I cant sir.. "came out in a small whimper.. there was no way she could climb that wall it was as tall as a 2 story building"

**I CANT... I CANT... I'M SO TIRED OF HEARING THAT YOU CANT... BECAUSE YOU CAN AND YOU WILL! NOW GET TO IT WALDORF.**

Yes.. yes... sir "sticking one foot and hand on the cargo net, she started to climb she was overly shocked and scared to death, not daring to look back down"

**HURRY UP WALDORF... YOU TAKING ALL DAMN DAY TO GET OVER THAT NET WALL... ALL YOUR FELLOW CADETS ARE ALREADY DONE WITH THIS WHOLE COURSE AND YOU ARE MAKING THEM ALL WAIT INCLUDING ME AND TRUST ME YOU WONT LIKE ME IF I HAVE TO WAIT ANY LONGER!**

I hardly doubt that "oh shit did she seriously just say that out loud... oh well at least it got her mind off the fact that he is absolutely terrified of heights"

**WHAT WAS THAT WALDORF? SO YOU HAVE JOKES HUH... WELL SO DO I! I HOPE YOU ARE LIKING THIS NEW WORLD YOUR IN BECAUSE YOUR WORLD NO LONGER EXIST NOW WAKE THE FUCK UP AND GET YOUR ASS OVER THAT FUCKING WALL NOW!**

YES SIR! " she finally makes it to the top and looks down to see that the worst is only to come... she swallows hard and breaths fast shallow breaths"

**LETS GO WALDORF YOUR ALMOST DONE... JUST MAKE YOUR WAY OVER THAT BAR AND DESCEND ON DOWN... AND WOULD YOU PLEASE QUIT FUCKING STOPPING!**

I cant sir!

**WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT YOU CANT... YOU CAN AND YOU WILL!**

NO SIR! "she looks down at him and see's him glaring up at her" This cadet is scared sir!... This cadet has a fear of heights... I cant move... I.. I feel like I'm frozen Sir!

**YES YOU CAN! STOP TELLING YOURSELF WHAT YOU CANT DO! EVERYONE IS AFRAID OF SOMETHING BUT ANYONE CAN OVERCOME IT... IF THEY REALLY WANT TO!** "He see's the small petite brunette up above him, he see's her shaking the frighten look in her eyes & he cant help but feel like an asshole but this is his job..to push people to their limit and then push them beyond it."

But I cant... "Is those seriously tears coming from her eyes right now...yep they definitely are... she is full blown crying right now!"

**Waldorf...stop the crying right now! that is only going to make you panic worse... you can do this.. I know you can do this, just try okay just try! **

Well at least he quit full out screaming at her... she finally decided that he was right all she needed to do was try.. finally making her way over the bar she steadied herself before descending down.. when she thoughts things were going good the worst thing happened she lost her footing and almost fell.. but she grabbed a hold of the net rope trying to keep herself from falling, she could feel her head spinning her heart beating out of her chest... she started screaming"

**Waldorf... Waldorf calm down... just calm down.. pull yourself up with your arms, get your footing back in check.**

I...I...I cant its too hard "she tried and tried but only failed her fragile arms just couldn't pull herself up"

**Waldorf listen to me... you can do it... you can do anything you put your mind too...so pull... pull yourself up! **"he could see her trying he really could... he finally figured out that his girl clearly has never done anything remotely physical in her life.. even though she had one of the most beautiful bodies he had ever seen.. shit focus here... but still he could tell by watching her what type of girl she was... high class spoiled brat who always had everything handed to her.. she never had to actually try."

Okay.. okay.. I can do this.. I can do this... "she begins pulling even harder the pain she felt in her arms was excruciating, she honestly had never tried to do something so hard in her entire life...what with everyone always doing it for her she never really had too.. finally she pulled with all her might till she felt her feet steady onto the ropes... she laughed from joy.. she did it she actually did it all on her own!"

**There you go Waldorf you got it... see I told you... you can do anything as long as you try... now come on make your way down. **"he could feel the smile making its presence on his face.. he couldn't help but smile.. he heard her laugh a clear indicator either she was completely nuts or she was clearly happy with herself.. it was betting on the latter though... but still she had actually pushed herself to do it and for some reason he was happy for her"

I did it.. I actually did it! "she finally made her way all the way to the bottom" Oh my god what a rush! "she began laughing again... she turned around and instantly caught his eyes" I did it can you believe it... I have never been more terrified in my entire life.. I honestly thought I was going to die!

**See Waldorf, I told you that you can do it.. you just have to believe you can and you did! **

Thank you... thank you so much.. if.. if you had not pushed me I seriously don't think I would've been able to... "she smiles at him... and then grabs his hand to shake it... instantly she feels the spark that ignites from just one touch.. they both stand there stunned for a brief second neither of them pulling away until finally she feels him jerk his hand back"

**CADET WALDORF.. WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT TOUCHING ME! **"What was this girl doing to him... he felt the spark when their hands touched which stunned him at first...and for some reason her eyes could drown him right in... this girl clearly not good for him.. some how she distracted him way way to much he was the professional here so he had to act of as one!"

I...I'm sorry Sir! "she thought for sure they shared something in that small moment.. but clearly only she was the one to feel that.. because here he was again back to his asshole prick self"

**PLEASE CADET WALDORF FOR NOW ON... PLEASE REFRAIN FROM TOUCHING ME FROM HERE ON OUT! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!**

Yes Sir... this cadet is sorry for touching you and will never do so again! "she looked at him and could feel the tears in her eyes once again"

**Now please FALL IN with the rest of your teammates! **"he seen her eyes gloss over.. he knew she was trying her best not to cry.. he felt like an ass for hurting her yet again.. but this was his job.. he couldn't let some girls emotions get to him.. he never had before.. but this girl... this girl was something entirely different. Suddenly he became afraid that he never would feel her small hands on him again.. he would never feel that fire that spark that electric that would only intensify more if he held her or kissed her.. but no he couldn't think that way.. he had a job to do he had priorities that came before the desire that he wanted so with that he put all thoughts of her in the back of his mind. But every once in a while he found himself looking around for her just to catch a glimpse of the brunette beauty.. if only for a second.

* * *

The next 2 weeks had been pure hell literally... between waking up early to the morning formations and inspections for which she had finally obeyed and pulled her

hair back into a perfectly and neat... she still made time though to put her make up on early even if it meant waking up 15mins earlier then her roommate but at

least she got down to breakfast on time. Which was another thing she hated Breakfast, Lunch & Dinner... not only the food selection just terrible but never in her

whole life had she been the laughing stock of the whole mess hall... girls would call her names.. laugh at her.. even the boys would sometimes join in not often but

sometimes.. but still she had no friends that were girls.. even her roommate didn't take up for her.. which wasn't nothing personal... she had told Vander Woodson

that she could take care of herself but still these past 2 weeks was pure hell... she honestly couldn't wait for the weekend.. even though she was stuck here because

her parents didn't want to see her or have her come home on the week ends which only left her here... but at least she could get caught up on some much needed

sleep.. because PT sessions were killing her.. she was getting a bit better but still far from being anywhere to the ranks of her fellow teammates.

* * *

Waldorf... what are you still doing laying around in here? "the blonde approached her while she was laying on the bed"

Oh.. nothing just getting caught up on some much needed rest that's all...

Well why do you get caught up on the rest tonight.. and get something on and come out to town with me for a bit.

Thanks... but I don't think so... I.. I... just don't feel good.

Oh come on... it will be fun.. plus you need to get away from the campus for a while... I know you don't want to be stuck here all weekend do you?

Are.. are you sure.. it wont be a problem.. I mean I know I'm not everyone's favorite person right now... I just don't want to be a hassle that's all.

Your no hassle and you know that... come on get up and get ready... the perks of having the weekends is we can wear whatever we want too and well we also get to wear our hair down if we want too! " she then smiles... because looking at the girl grinning she knows she finally persuaded her to come.. she was starting to worry about the girl.. her crying every night and seeming closed off all the time she knew getting her to go out would be good for her"

Okay... you've talked me into! be ready In 30...

Alright see you down at the common's area!

After applying her make up and pulling her hair out of the tight twist she had it in.. she couldn't help but admire the beautiful curls cascading down. She through on a pair on skinny jeans, a almost black shear button up blouse that hung close in all the right places. She then pull on her favorite pair on black flats she would have worn her pumps but her legs and feet were still killing her from the previous week of PT training. She examined herself in the mirror and decided that a simple black headband would pull the out fit together even more after flipping her curls out a bit more and spraying her signature scent on she finally made her way down to meet u with her roommate.

* * *

All my gosh this has been great really it has thanks Vander Woodson for inviting me to come along... I think it was exactly what I needed.." she grins up at the tall blonde next to her while they walk down the street in town"

No problem... I was glad you decided to come... I've had a great time too!... but I was suppose to meet up with some of the others at the Movie do you want to come?

I.. I don't know... do you think they will actually want me around? "she looks at the blonde who is only smiling at her and shaking her head yes" Vander Woodson you don't have to lie.. I know everyone hates me... even though I'm still not sure why... but still you go okay... I will take the bus back to Dante's inferno! "she then begins to turn to leave only to feel her roommate pull her arm back"

Oh come on... it will be fun.. today was fun was it not! just give it a try... Let them get to know who you are... because to be honest right now.. I have more then enjoyed my time with you!

Alright.. I give! I will accept your invitation to the movies Vander Woodson! "she finally turned and they began making their way to the theatre"

Once they finally arrived she looked around at all of the fellow teenagers from her school... instantly she noticed all the girls faces looking at her as if she were the plague.

Hey Abrams, Shafai, Coates, Williams... everybody meet Waldorf. "finally all the girls turned to her and eyed her"

What is she doing here!

Yeah like for real, nobody likes her Vander Woodson.. why in the hell would you bring her!

Oh come on guys... I promise just get to know her...

No.. I don't want to know her... I'm pretty sure I already know her type... miss goody good princess who thinks she is better then everybody else!

Oh come on Shafai... don't be like that...

Blair can see all the 4 girls suddenly ganging up on her roommate and for some reason it makes her mad... this was obviously a bad idea... she just needs to leave and let her roomie have her fun.

Listen... I'll leave... its no problem.. really... see you back at the dorms Vander Woodson... "she started to turned to only run straight into something hard yet warm too, she looked up to find him... Commander Bass standing right behind her" Oh... I...I'm sorry Commander Bass Sir! "she then hears the girls behind her bust out in a fit of giggles, already tired of then and there so called assumptions of her she turns to them once more" WHAT IS IT NOW! PLEASE DO TELL ME!

Oh.. Waldorf... its not that its just well.. the weekends are considered our time... even if we see one our commanding officers out we don't have to actually address them like we do during the week.

Oh... I see... Well thanks I will be leaving now... excuse me Bass... "she steps around him"

Waldorf.. were are you going... you only just got here did you not?... "He already knew she was leaving he seen how the girls were treating her and for some reason it made him hate every single one of them even more!.. Obviously every single one of them were clearly jealous of the brunette beauty.. that's why he decided to walk over"

Oh... no where... just back to Dante's Inferno... that's all...

"He walked over to her and couldn't help but laugh at the name she so obviously choose to call his Military Academy" Nice name you got there... but for real you aren't seriously going to let those girls run you off now are you?

What.. what's the point Bass... they.. you... every single one of them already have it in your head what type of person I am... so why even try...

Because if you don't try.. then you will never know... and I for one think you are stronger then that... if you walk away now.. you are only giving them the power to treat you like this for the rest of the school term... don't you get it.. let them know your not going to take anymore of their judgmental bullshit!

You know what.. your right.. your absolutely right... I'm Blair Waldorf and nobody is going to tell me who I am or what I can do!

Alright then go get em tiger! "he see's her turn around then grin at him.. he cant believe how even more beautiful she is just when she smiles."

Well Ladies what movie are we watching...

I thought I told you we didn't want you around!

Well that's just to bad now isn't it... because I'm coming whether you want me to or not!

Once the movie was finally over they started exiting the building.. and that's where she seen him yet again standing.. she seen him motioning to come here she looked behind her to see if there was anyone behind her but found it was only her... surly he couldn't be wanting her to come over there.. but who else could he be motioning for.

* * *

Yeah Bass... what was it that you needed? "she finally made her way in front of him"

So uh... how was the Movie?

It was okay.. I guess not really my forte but it was alright...

Really and just what is your forte of movies then?

Uh.. what's with the questions?

Waldorf... would... would you like to maybe grab a bite to eat with me? "he had been waiting for her movie to end to ask her this.. now he was acting like a stutter fool"

"She was still not sure of his intentions but after hearing him stutter she couldn't help but smile at him.. he was just to handsome and for some odd reason she gave in" Yeah sure.. why not!

Great! well come I know this perfect place plus the food is so much better then the Academy food!

I hope so! because that food is absolutely disgusting...

They finally make it to the small little Italian café... it feels so homey and comforting to her for some reason which is what she has been needing for the past 2 weeks... going to this place.. this school... had threw everything she ever knew completely around.. she had been scared and was still scared of not knowing anything or anyone.. she had nobody but herself.. and even though her roommate finally spent time with her she still needed this comfort that she was feeling now.

So what do you think of the place?

I like it... its strange yet comforting in some ways I suppose.

Oh yeah... well thing will get easier Waldorf... it may take some time to get adjusted but eventually it will all get better.

Really and just how do you know that... was you too thrown into some alternate universe where you don't know anything and everything you once knew does you no good here in this world. "she looked at him and began to laugh a little"

Not exactly... this is all I have ever really known... I grew up in a very pro Military family... my father and mother both served in the Military so as a young boy It just became my world. There is nothing that I don't know... really that isn't Military based or what have it.

Wow... that must have sucked! And how long have you been going to Wentworth?

I started going to Wentworth when I ten... my father had got stationed over sea's in Thailand... and well I tired of moving all the time so he decided that Wentworth Military Academy would be the best choice for me... And I have to agree he was right! it was hard at first coming here when I was always with my father but then I made friends and thing got easier and well anything that involves Military must have run in my blood because I was really good at everything I did.. which is why I am your Lieutenant Commanding Officer now...

That's just absolutely crazy! You have been here sense you were ten! I honestly think I would have killed myself..."just then she see's his eyes fall into hurt...oh shit what did she say wrong... think Waldorf think quick..." So umm... what else is there to do around here for fun?

Hey.. hey... its my turn to ask you some questions don't you think?... "he was glad to see her take a change of topic"

Okay... shoot... ask away Bass...

Where are you from? "that was simple enough"

Manhattan New York... born and raised... New York is all I've ever known... and I love it there!

Okay... what about your parents.. what do they do?

Well my mom she is a Fashion Designer.. she has her own company and everything.. she has locations all around the US and even some in London and France. My father well he is a lawyer.. but only deals with the most prestigious individual's.

Really? wow that's insane... so I take it that a lot of people back home know your someone big...

Yeah pretty much... as stupid as using your last names here may be... my last name a home gets me in anywhere... club, restaurant, event, store you name it!

That must have been some amazing life you had growing up then...

Yeah.. it was okay.. I suppose.. it was good always having everything and anything growing up but some things.. you really cant help ya know...

No.. I don't know what do you mean.. if you had everything then I don't get it...

Well my parents you see they weren't around very much while I grew up... I had nannies and maids...all through my life.. I never really had mother daughter or father daughter bond... My mom was always gone out of the country dealing with her fashion business and well my father he was gone most of the time too dealing with his clients. So that always left me home alone.. and well I grew up an only child so didn't have any brothers or sisters to keep me company either.

Yeah.. I get what you mean now.. it must have sucked always being alone... but to be honest sometimes I think I would give anything for some alone time around here! but you get use to being around loads of people always having a roommate never being alone... and times it can be comforting but sometimes you just want a break!

Yeah.. I know what you mean.. I honestly didn't know what to think when it came to sharing a room with someone.. I hated it at first don't get me wrong! plus the rooms are so tiny compared to what I'm use to..."she then laughed" you know you probably wouldn't believe me if I told you that my on suite bathroom is as big as the barracks that I now sleep in.

You know I have I feeling I do believe you! "he begins to laugh with her" so umm.. when is your Birthday Waldorf?

November 15th... I will be turning 17

That's not that far away.. considering today is only October 18th.

True and what about you? when is your birthday?

July 13th... I will be 19.. not mention I will officially be graduated from Wentworth Military Academy.

Oh yeah.. that's right.. your a senior... ugh... how I loathed you right now... I have another year left.

It will fly by.. before you know it... besides I doubt you have any plans on returning here after this year is up.

If I can help from it.. then definitely not! My parents are the ones who basically forced me to come here as it is.. so if I have the option after this year then yeah.. back to New York it is!... nothing against you or your school its just I'm not cut out for this... I mean look at me... I'm 5"2 only 110lbs my body is not made for rigorous work outs or climbing up some 2 story tall net... or carrying a back pack up a hill that weights 50lbs I mean that's like Half my weight.. "she then laughs because it is insane for her to actually be doing something as crazy as she was now"

Yeah.. I guess you got a point.. but still.. that's just what you think.. you can change.. you can begin to grow and love everything about the school and what it has to offer you... "he then see's her roll her eyes.. so he laughs" So umm.. if you don't mind me asking you said your parents forced you to come here.. what exactly did you do for that to happen? "he already knew this girl was far from the angel she proclaimed to be"

Well.. lets just say I partied a little bit to much... Me getting drunk on the weekends started to turn into through the week at times.. not coming home till 5 or 6 in the morning... staying out all night and living it up with my so called party friends. Smoking a bit of weed here and there... just all around not having a care in the world. Which clearly pissed them off... which is why it lead me here!

My O My... I never would have guessed you for a wild girl Waldorf...

Yeah well a lot of people don't know a lot about me.. not even you.. other then what I have told you that is.. "she laughed at him"

Well we might just have to change that wont we? "he grins at her because for some reason she has only seemed to pull him in even farther then he was before there was something about her that kept drawing him in.. and no it wasn't only her big doe brown eyes that he seemed to get lost in but something else.. she was quit clearly the most intriguing person he has ever met"

Yeah.. well the only I will let that happen is if and only if you tell me your full name! Because clearly Bass is your last.

I don't know Waldorf... that's kinda against everything that I've ever been taught.. "he just loves teasing her"

Oh come on Bass... please do tell me your name already.. here I will make it easy for you.. my name is Blair Cornelia Waldorf. There now its your turn.

Okay... if you insist. My name is Charles Bartholomew Bass. But for the record my friends call me Chuck..

Chuck.. I like it! Chuck... Chuck... Chuck... oh Chuckie Boy... "she taunts him right back.."

Can it Blair! and its not Chuckie.. just Chuck! and just so you know.. come Monday.. you can never use my first name under any circumstances you must always use my last name through the school weeks.

Okay.. Okay.. I understand you grumpy gus... I may only use the name Chuck on the weekends then! "she grinned at him."

Yes.. that is correct... now... on to another question... What would you like for dessert?

Oh I don't know... we could get a couple of Canolies, if you want to that is.

That sounds great! wait here I am going to go pay for our dinner and I will bring them right back.

Chuck.. no please I can pay for my own...

Hold right there Waldorf I invited you to come I will pay... "he finally makes him way over and pays then comes back with 2 canolies in hand" Here you are Waldorf are you ready to go I thought we could eat them on our way to the park.

Yeah sounds great "she goes to grab it"

* * *

So Chuck.. tell me... what is the worse thing you have ever done?

Hmm... I don't know if I have ever really done anything that remotely horribly bad.

Oh come on... I know you cant be super good all the time.

Alright.. I will tell you but under one condition it must never leave your mouth!

I promise Charles Bartholomew Bass that I Blair Cornelia Waldorf will never repeat anything you have ever told me! "she holds her hand up as if she were making some un forbidden vowel, she hears him laugh"

You make me laugh Waldorf... but you can cut it with the theatrics... but anyways.. I think the worse thing I have ever done would have to be the summer of my 16th Birthday.. my buddy Nate and I decided we would rent a beach house.. and well we decided to go out to this club called Karma or something like that.. but anyways we ended up bringing back these 4 girls to our house with us... I had been drinking and so had Nate... but I'm pretty sure you can guess what happened next.. not only did we end up having a threesome with the 2 girls we brought back home but somewhere in between there it kinda sorta turned into a full out orgy...

OH MY GOD! your lying.. you have to be lying..."she looked at him and seen the dead serious look on his face" oh my god your not... wow... just wow.. that's insane!...

What don't act like you haven't heard of a threesome or an orgy before... I mean you are a party girl I'm sure you have seen or heard of it..

No.. no.. your right.. I have heard of it before in fact I have this friend back home her name is Renia Thorpe she is pretty much notorious for her threesomes and orgy escapades... its just I never would have thought that you of all people would have done something like that.

Yeah.. well its not something that someone like me would do... which is why I have never done anything like that ever again! "he turned away from her because he was sorta mad at himself for doing that in first place and now he felt like she looked at him differently"

Hey.. hey... look at me "she finally reaches out for him and turns his face back around" Its okay... we all make mistakes... its honestly not even that big of a deal I'm sorry if I made it sound like it was... I swear.. I'm actually glad to hear that your not this perfect society cookie cutter military boy... It makes you look more human and less of a robotic.

"He grins at her" So you think I'm a robot huh?

Yeah.. a little I mean everyone here has to act this certain way.. its a bit crazy.. you don't believe in being your own individual all the rules and regulations its a bit extreme to say the least.

That's true! but I like who I am and what this school has did for me.. and hopefully one day you will see that too.

I doubt it Bass.. I really do!

All so were back to last names basses again huh?

No.. not exactly.. "he looks at him and see's just a hint of cream left on his lower lip from the cannoli, she then reaches up with her hand and that's when her fingers touch his lips.. his soft yet warm lips, she goes to swipe the crème from his mouth only to find his hand wrap gently around her wrist..." Oh.. I.. I'm sorry.. I know the rules about touching with you... "she then jerks her hand away fast and begins to turn away from him only to feel him grab her where she turns back around" What.. what is it..." and that's when it happens that's when she feels his lips on hers his soft warm lips pull her in like no other.. the elect coursing from his body to hers she cant pull away... she doesn't want this to ever stop this feeling is unlike any other.

He still didn't know what possessed him to touch her wrist or to even pull her back but for him to kiss her which was what he was doing now... he still couldn't believe how incredible this girl could make him feel, her lips were soft plump and subtle... she tasted of something sweet he had never had before. The spark that was igniting once their lips touch was out of this world, it was as if her lips were made for him... as if she herself was made for him. He couldn't resist her he didn't want too, He had been wanting to kiss her lips the moment he first seen her, and now he was and he didn't know how to stop...but just when he thought he couldn't get enough he finally felt her pull away only trying to regain a breath, she looked at him with some wild spark in her eyes.

I...I'm sorry... that was wrong for me to just kiss you with out permission.

No.. your fine... it was fine.. it was great! "she was still amazed from what she felt from a simple kiss"

No it was wrong of me to do that... to kiss you.. for more reasons then one...

What... what are talking about Chuck..? nothing about that felt wrong.. in fact it felt right!

"He looked up at her because he believed it too, it did feel right almost to right like she was put here on this earth for him and him only... but that still didn't change the fact that he was her commanding officer and the rules were straight and clear no commanding officer is aloud to have any sexual relations with a cadet. And what he was doing right now was just that.. he was in the wrong!" No Blair.. its... its not that.. I know it may have felt right but it was wrong. As your commanding officer this should have never happened... none of it! I am no aloud to get involved with a Cadet...that is the rules!

So what... who really cares what's the rules... break them for once! do what you want to do! "she grabs both of us hands and pull them to her"

I...I cant Blair... its not right.. its goes against everything I've been taught... this can not happen, it wont be happening.. "he then untangled his hands from hers and began to turn around"

I cant believe you.. your seriously walking away from me... "she seen him continue to walk" Why... tell me why you even invited me out to dinner with you then if you knew.. already that it was wrong! "she seen him stop and turn to face her"

Because...I thought I was doing the right thing.. you were new I just wanted to make you feel more welcomed.. that's all.

That's bullshit and you know it!... oh so you invite every new cadet that comes to this god forsaken hell hole out for dinner then.. give me a fucking break!... I.. I told you things Chuck.. I let you in...

You don't think I don't know that already.. I wasn't expecting you to give me your life story Blair! But please just let it go.. would you!

Let it go.. Let it go! You were the one who asked me out for dinner.. you were the one who started questioning me about my life... you were the one who grabbed me.. you were the one who kissed me! and now you just expect me to let it go! what like it never even happened!

YES BLAIR! that is what I am asking you...& I know that what I did was wrong... I made you think that this whole day was more then it actually was but its not! so please just forget it.. forget it all.

I get it Bass! I will, I'll forget today ever even happened... but just for the record you tell me that isn't going to make yourself believe it anymore then I do! "she then turned around and began walking away"

Chuck stared after here for what seemed like forever until he finally realized that she was absolutely right... he wouldn't forget no not her... she was different from any girl he had ever had in his life.. she was something else... everything about her amazed him.. but it was best this way what he did was wrong he shouldn't have advanced her today...asked her to dinner.. asked about her life.. and most certain he should have never kissed her! This was all his fault and he knew it.. it ached him even more because he still wanted her.. he wanted all of her!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hope you all like the story so far, I promise there will be much more Chuck and Blair interaction to come! Because well we all know Chuck cant stay away even if he wanted too...and neither does Blair want him to stay away either. Just for the record Wentworth Military Academy is a real Military School who has co-ed housing. And it is located in Lexington Missouri, its known to be one of the best military schools too for co-ed academics. They also let there older classmen teach PT training and do the morning formations and drills and inspections. But anyways just thought I would let my readers know that lol.. Anyways back to the story shall we!**_

* * *

Sunday seemed to go by so slow... but finally it was Monday morning. Blair woke up at 0500hrs when Serena did.. She had already taken a shower the night before and had french braided her hair into a twist the night before, so all she had to do was get her make up on and uniform and she would be ready. She hadn't seen or heard from Chuck sense the whole whatever you would want to call it that took place that Saturday. Giving herself a good once over in the mirror she headed out the door.

Hey...hey Waldorf over here! "her roommate yelled"

All hey Vander Woodson... you always seem to beat me down here! "she grinned and sat down next to her"

Hey I'm Humphrey... "one dark headed boy stuck out his hand to her"

Hey Waldorf as you probably already heard. "she shook his hand and smiled"

My name is Humphrey also.. I'm the little Humphrey as everyone says! "offered the small blonde setting next to him"

So I take it your his younger sister? "she smiled at her... at least people was beginning to talk to her now"

Yeah.. pretty much... so uh... how are liking it here so far?

Its okay..."she then rolled her eyes a bit" Okay its horrible "she began to laugh" lets just say I'm not use to this place... nor do I think I ever will be!

Yeah I know what you mean.. I hated it at first too.. but for some reason its began to grow on me..

Little Humphrey please quit crowding our newbie why wont you! "walks up a blonde haired blue eyed boy and sets down right next to Blair" Please to finally meet you.. The name is Baizen!

"Blair looked to the boy who had set next to her.. she couldn't help but notice he was quit handsome but not nearly as close to another certain boy named Chuck.. and just like that instantly she looked over this Baizen boys shoulder to find him staring straight at her.. it was as if he was staring a whole in her. Which she didn't know why wasn't he the one who told her to forget about everything to basically leave him alone that all he was doing was just being nice to her.. which is what lead her to this.. if he wanted to play well then she would give him the best game of his life" Hello Baizen its so nice to meet you! "she grabbed his hand and shook it noting that his felt much rougher and slightly cold, there was no spark when they touched like there was with someone else"

So Waldorf If I heard right.. that is your name...right.. "he see's her nod yes" I see your not all to happy to be at this hell hole either! well rest assure your not alone! I have hated this places sense my father sent me here when I was thirteen... Thank God this is my last year finally!

Oh so your a senior.. that must be cool.. lucky for you for it being your last year and all...

Yeah lucky indeed...

Why is he staring over here like that? "came from big Humphrey"

Who are you even talking about Humphrey?

Lieutenant Commander Bass that's who Baizen...

Hell if I know... he's probably has another stick up his ass!... he needs to hop off his fucking horse and quit looking down at all of us.

Baizen.. you know your not suppose to be talking about your commanding officer that way.. what if he heard you... not only would you get in trouble but all of us would!

Shut it Vander Woodson... I'm pretty sure I know the rules around here but still.. you all don't even know.. how much he gets on my fucking nerves.. I have been in class with him sense he was 13.. always to over achiever when it came to everything... it just makes me sick.. besides everyone knows why he got that title anyways.. its because of his father! Bart Bass.. he's some big colonel that everyone looks at and admires that's the only reason why he got that fucking title.

Wait his father is a Colonel... like how big are we talking here?

Why does it matter to you Waldorf?... Look just know that Bass is an egotistical asshole... and well his father is no better so what if the man went through hell and back to protect the country... it still doesn't change what an dick head he is!

That's enough... Baizen I think we all understand your dislike for Bass there!

Yeah.. yeah Humphrey... but anyways.. Waldorf.. I was wondering if you might want to escort me to the Halloween dance Friday night? that is if you don't have a date already.

Well... I.. I didn't even know there was to be a Halloween dance... its only going to be the 24th isn't it?

Yeah well they usually have us do things like that early.. due to holidays and stuff... in which case next weekend we actually get a 3 day weekend no school on Friday or Saturday, Sunday... in case you would want to go home and spend it with family I suppose.. but anyways that's besides the point.. what do you say Waldorf.. will you go to the dance with me?

Well... I..."she looked over to see Chuck was still watching her... she didn't know what his problem was.. it wasn't as if they could ever actually be together from what he said to her anyways.. which lead her to accept his invitation." Yeah... I'd love to Baizen!

Great!... "he smiled down at her and began to get up" Please let me know about your costume choices that way we can possibly match! I shall see you around then Waldorf. "he reaches down for her hand and lifts it up to his mouth where he gives her the slightest peck on the top of her hand and leaves"

Blair still couldn't help but feel nothing when he done that... she wondered if she was forever broke to any other man... because for some reason she found herself only wanting Chuck.. Bass...

* * *

**ATTENTION... PARADE REST! **"after making his rounds like every other morning he was feeling extra annoyed this morning.. he had been alright he guessed that was until he seen Baizen setting next to her.. talking and flirting with her... then he seen him kiss her hand which ultimately pissed him off even more! Why the hell was he kissing Blair! she belonged to him... except she didn't.. He had made that pretty clear to her that night...that they both of them couldn't happen but still who did she think she was throwing Baizen in his face like that..."

"she couldn't help but notice the rather animosity coming from him.. he seemed much more pissed then usual which only scared he more.. what was wrong with him.. what was his problem.. and that's when she felt someone push her from behind which made her fall out of line... she turned around and glared at the girl behind her it was none other then Shafai" WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM! "she see's the girl smile at her then she hears him"

**WHO SAID THAT... WHO IS SPEAKING OUT OF TURN...** "he rushes towards the noise to find none other then Blair Waldorf not only standing out of line but also turned around addressing the girl behind her" **I SAID WHO JUST SAID THAT.?... ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW! **

Permission to speak Sir!... "one of the girls called out"

**Permission granted... now please tell me what is going on here! **"he came up closer and situated his self between both girls practically"

It was her Sir!... Cadet Waldorf was the one to speak out of turn!

**Is that so... **"look over to her instantly being drawn in to her eyes.. but quickly he shook her from his mind" **Please Cadet Waldorf do tell why you absolutely insisted on interrupting me during my morning inspections! **

Well if you must know.. it was her Sir!... She.. she pushed me!

**Is that true Shafai?... did you in fact push your fellow cadet?**

Absolutely not! she's lying.. she is the one who started it! she pushed me! & I asked her to stop very quietly of course to not disturb you but that was when she yelled at me for no reason at all Sir!

Your so full of SHIT! none of that is even tru...

**That's enough.. Waldorf quit talking out of line... I.. I do not have time for this childish bullshit! You two need to grow the fuck up and act your age! **

No shit... "she whispered in a hushed tone, only to look up and see him staring at her once more"

**Please share it with the rest of us Waldorf.. sense you keep on insisting to speak out of turn! **

"alright if he wanted to play these stupid fucking games with her then game on!" I SAID NO SHIT SIR! "she then stared straight at him"

**All well please let me add my two sense then... drop down and give me 80 push up now! **

eighty push ups... "she looked at him like he was crazy"

**That's what I said didn't I... I didn't stutter now did I?... and no before you ask... I DONT GIVE A SHIT... GET DOWN NOW! 80 PUSH UPS NOW! OR WOULD YOU LIKE 100 **"He got up in her face close only pointing his finger in her face..."

"she caught her breath because it felt as if she couldn't breath at all... she felt the tears flood her eyes and she knew he seen them too.. bending down till she was on the ground she began to count them out for him" One Sir... Two Sir... Three Sir... "By the time she got to 50 she could feel her arms giving out on her.. her whole body seemed to tremble from the pain of not being able to go on... she knew he could see her physically struggling and secretly hoped that it was eating him alive inside right now.." Sixty Eight Sir... Sixty Nine Sir... "finally making it to 78..." Seventy Nine Sir... Eighty Sir... "she couldn't believe she finally made it and got them all done.. after finishing she started to try and get up but found that her legs and body giving out on her all together she felt the blood rush to her head and her eyes caught his for only a second and that's when everything went black"

* * *

Waking up on a hard bed she looked around and noticed nothing but white walls... she closed her eyes because her head was killing her and the room seemed to still be spinning. She tried to remember what it was that she was doing that would have gotten her here... and then she remembered.. ugh... eighty push ups which she had finally getting done... she remembered trying to get up but that was it..

Hey... your awake... "she heard a voice say"

"turning over she seen her roommate setting in one of the chairs next to her" Yeah... I'm awake... what.. what happened?

You don't remember... well Commander Bass had you do like 80 pushups and well once you were done you tried to stand up but ended up passing out.. it was quit comical actually...

You.. don't say... "she looked over at the girl who was smiling at her" And just how did I get here exactly?

Oh.. well when you went to go pass out.. Commander Bass rushed down to catch you before your head hit the ground... that's what was so funny..."she started to laugh" You should have seen the fear in his eyes when you started passing him out... it was too comical.. I have never seen that look on his face before.

Well good maybe now he will quit being such a prick! "she laughed too... but secretly wondered what would make him do that... he was the one to drive her to the point of pure exhaustion"

Yeah.. I wouldn't count on it!

After finally having a nurse in to see her and okaying her to go ahead to her classes she was relieved to get out of that place.. she hated hospitals with a passion... she had spent her fair share of time in them... & then in a rehab facility... at the early age of 13... she had developed a condition early on a the young age of 12 where she would throw up her food constantly... she will never forget it.. her parents stuck her in the rehab when she was only 13 and then again when she was 14 but sense then she hasn't had any mishaps or turned back to her previous ways.. but still being in or around a hospital always brought back those feelings that she once felt... But that was in the past.. she guessed the only good thing she got out of all of this was that she got excused from PT Training that evening.. Making her way down the hall she finally went into class where everyone seemed to be staring at her some showing sympathy some of them just smiling and other looked like they still hated her! Finally she heard the bell ring signaling it was time for Mess 11 Lunch! which surprisingly she couldn't wait to get down too for some odd reason she was absolutely starving!

* * *

Hey there Waldorf so how are feeling... I seen that you took quit a fall this morning...

Yeah... feeling much better now Humphrey... "she smiled at him and sat down"

Yeah.. I seen it too.. that was just horrible you know... I was so scared for you...

Thanks Little Humphrey but no reason to be scared now.. I'm perfectly fine... I guess my body was just tired after all those push ups that all.

No doubt... I seen what that bitch did to you.. that's bull shit you didn't even start anything with her.. I would have took up for you but then I would have gotten in trouble too.

Its okay Vander Woodson... I told you once and I will tell you again I don't expect anyone to fight my battles for me I am capable of doing those myself, but thanks for offering. "she then grinned at her roomie"

Don't let it get to ya... Like I said before and I will say it again... Bass is a Asshole! "came the blonde with blue eyes and set down"

Nobody was even talking about Commander Bass... Baizen...

Yeah.. but was it not him who made her do that fucking many push ups in the first place which caused her to pass out!

Yeah.. I guess your right...

Like I said don't let him get to you Waldorf.. he thinks he can tell everyone what to do and well I for one cant wait for his perfect little world as he thinks he has comes crashing right back in his face!

Yeah.. I getcha.. Baizen... hey listen guys I'm suddenly not really feeling like eating I think I'm going to go the head and then return to my room... I did get the whole day off of course... so I will see you all later "she got up and started to make her way to the restrooms"

Once she was in there she splashed some water on her face... then wiped it off with a paper towel.. she almost couldn't wait to get away from them quicker.. she didn't know why but she found herself almost getting mad when they would talk about Chuck like that... laugh about him and make fun of him.. it was right for them to do that... when clearly they didn't even take the time to get to know him.. but then again why should she even care... look how he had treated her after their dinner that Saturday night... not to mention the way he treated her today... it was beyond crazy.. what he wanted her to do.. he seen how she struggled with just 40 pushups but to have her do double that amount was just wrong! She looked at herself in the mirror and noticed she still didn't look too well maybe going back to the room for some rest would do her good and that's when she heard someone come in.. glancing up she seen him.. standing almost behind her staring straight in her eyes through the mirror.

What... what are you doing in here Commander Bass... "she turned to stare him in the eyes"

I was just wanting to check on you... How.. how are you doing... I seen you leave the Mess Hall so I fallowed you. "he looked her in the eyes.. he had been so worried about her sense the moment she fainted... it had scared him to death plus he felt like shit because he was the one that did that to her."

Well I'm here aren't I... "she begins to laugh a little, she looks at him to see him not going anywhere" I'm fine Bass... there now you know so you can leave now!

Blair... please don't push me away now... not when I've been so worried about you... "he brings his hands to her hips"

Blair.. Blair... what happened to not using any first names while were confined in the walls of this Academy...

Listen that's besides the point would you please quit being so fucking stubborn right now.. and look at me... I need to tell you something and I need to know you are actually hearing me when I say it. "he seen her stare up at him finally" Thanks... listen I'm sorry okay... for this past weekend for the way I acted this morning.. It was wrong for me to take my frustrations out on you like I did and I am sorry...

Thanks Commander Bass... now are you done! "she seen the hurt in his eyes but still he couldn't just treat her like that and expect her to just up and forgive on the spot" I would much rather like to return to my Barracks for a nap considering how exhausted I still am.

Damit Blair didn't you hear me.. I said I was sorry and its like your not even taking me seriously here!

Well I'm sorry if I don't want to put up with you right now.. so please un hand yourself from my hips so I can leave...

Blair.. Blair.. please.. its killing me right now.. to know that I hurt you like that... physically and emotionally.. and I am truly sorry so would you please just forgive me for real this time!

"she looked up at him.. and decided she needed to quit fight with him with this hole mess she just wanted to put todays events behind her" Okay Chuck... I forgive you okay...

"he looked at her hearing his first name come from her mouth again made him feel alive again.. almost like something was being awaken in his soul that he was trying to keep buried all weekend but because she used his first name and the look in her eyes he knew she was in fact forgiving him." Thank you... Thank you Blair! I swear I never want to hurt you again like that!

Well hopefully you don't... ever again.. because next time I might not be as generous... "she grinned up at him hoping to break the tension in the room"

You are something else you know that... I don't think I have ever met someone like you... you have so much spunk and whit in you its crazy.. yet at the same time you seem to suck me in with only looking at me... and sometimes I don't want to leave those eyes of yours they take me to another place somewhere happy and familiar almost as if I was meant to be there all along.

"She looks at him even more and smiles at all that he said... why couldn't this just be easy... why couldn't they just be together.. why does everything seem to be so hard... because she agrees with him whole heartedly that's exactly what she feels when she looks into his eyes." Your... your the only person who can piss me off so bad to the point that I just want to kick your ass yet at the same time you can be one of the most amazingly sweetest guys I have ever met... It just sucks that we can never be more then that.. because every time I'm with you for some reason I feel whole for once in my entire life.. It all feels alright.

"he smiles at her because every single thing she has said it true... he feels complete when he is with her... but that didn't change the fact that he couldn't actually have her... which killed him everyday when he looked at her.. for her to be so close all the time and yet not to have her life he would want too" I couldn't agree more! "that was all he had to say because what else was he suppose to do... say fuck it... fuck all of it.. everything he has ever known his whole way of life down the drain, he was afraid to risk it."

"she hung here head low.. because it was back to this again.. this whole thing with wanting to be with one another but not being able too... which she realized wasn't his fault entirely.. this was him.. .all of it.. this was how he was raised was taught early on... just like she was raised the way she was... some things aren't meant to change she supposed even though she could feel some big changes within herself as of lately.. but still she was forced to come here.. so there for she was slowly adapting to this world... but him.. no not him.. this was his world this was all he knew... she wouldn't/couldn't expect him to abandon everything he has ever known... so with that she lifted to her tip toes and kissed his cheek as an almost goodbye for here on out"

I will see you later Bass... "and with that she turned around and left him standing there alone in his thoughts"

* * *

The rest of the week seemed to fly by... she instinctually avoided Chuck as much as she could they only time she ever really seen him or had to around him was during morning formations.. and inspections... and then on the PT Training on Wednesday.. but now sense it was Thursday.. they were aloud to either make there costumes or go into to town and buy one. Her and her roommate decided to catch a bus into town...where they ended up finding that stores only had select few of costumes.. granted she was still going with Baizen but she could honestly care less if they matched or not.. she was only going with him because she had already accepted his invitation.. even thought she only one it to piss off Chuck to begin with but now sense they have some to some kind of agreement that they did want one another but they just couldn't have each other the war was over...

This is cute!

Yeah... in a weird sorta cavewomen kind of way... Come on Vander Woodson.. look at you.. with your long blonde hair.. gorgeous skin and not to mention you have legs for days.. you could pull off any of these costumes.. me how ever that's another story!

Oh please... Waldorf... you are seriously one of the most beautiful girls I have ever laid eyes on! and I am being completely honest

Please stop... stop... if I didn't know any better I would say you have a crush on me Vander Woodson... "she then starts laughing which causes her roomie to laugh too"

You never know Waldorf... I just might! "she wasn't kidding when she told Blair she was beautiful... and well she wasn't opposed to liking a girl.. she had had her fair share of both sexes growing up she too was a little bit wild in her younger years.."

ha.. ha... very funny.. so did you ever find anything?

Yeah.. I guess the looks like a pirate it is!... what about you.. did you ever find anything...?

Hmm... looks like Greek Goddess it is! "she then turned and smiled"

You are going to look so gorgeous in that Waldorf... I cant wait to see you tomorrow...

Cool it Vander Woodson... people might think we are secret lovers! "she began to laugh while the other girl joined in"

Finally after paying for their costumes they grabbed a bite to eat then headed back to Dante's Inferno as Blair would call it... both of them talking for what seemed like forever she was surprised at how close she and her roommate had become... she actually found herself enjoying her time with the girl... but now it was time to get to bed early morning then the dance after which started at 7. Saying their goodnights both girls went to sleep almost immediately.

* * *

_**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter... I promise There will be more Chuck and Blair in the next Chapter... I am only trying to build up the relationship remember things take time... Blair is now been going there for a month... And just in case anyone is wondering Baizen and Bass do have some sort of history with one another for why they both seem to hate each other. As or Vander Woodson... no I don't have any plans on making her turn lesbian at the moment anyways lol... Who here thinks the Dance will go off with a bang... except what type of bang exactly are we talking about? Waldorf & Baizen together on the dance floor... Baizen and Bass sworn enemies... Vander Woodson kissing someone but who exactly? I promise another Chapter up tomorrow.. well Night for now! **_


	4. Chapter 4

The Halloween Party started out pretty slow it seemed, Blair and her roommate arrived 10mins late to find that everyone was already there, looking around the auditorium Blair spotted Chuck instantly.. which she instantly realized he wasnt dressed as anything in fact he had on his Class A uniform and that was it. She rolled her eyes because seriously was she seriously expecting him to dress up... this was Chuck after all he was much to serious to do that. Then she found her so called date for the night.. Baizen he was dressed as a Knight, which she had a feeling he was anything but that. Even though she knew her date was walking over to greet her she still couldnt pull her eyes away from someone else.

You look...yeah... absolutely fucking hot in that Waldorf!

Thanks Baizen...you don't look to bad yourself... "she finally glanced away from Chuck and his mind numbing stare"

So..uh.. what exactly are you suppose to be anyways Waldorf?

"is he fucking serious.. he doesn't know what she is ugh.. this is going to be a long night" Well Baizen I'm a Greek Goddess you know... as in mythological figures.

Yeah... didn't really ever pay much attention in classes so I still don't really know what your talking about but either way.. that costume is fucking sexy on you!

Yeah. I getcha... Hey Baizen how about getting a girl some punch?...

Sure...be right back... don't go to far... we still gotta dance.

Oh I don't plan on it... "she finally see's him leave her side... to see her roomie come back to her side" Vander Woodson.. I seriously don't know if this was a good idea coming here and most definitely coming here with Baizen.. he is already getting on my nerves and the dance only just began...

Oh come on Waldorf... Baizen isn't that bad... besides at least you have a date... plus you look absolutely amazing if I might add!

Why Vander Woodson... hitting on me twice already within 2 days..."she then began to laugh with her friend" But thank you and you look beautiful too.

Ladies... did you all miss me.? "he finally returned"

Not really...

What was that Vander Woodson...

Ehh... nothing.. see you around Waldorf "she walks off to leave"

So umm... do you wanna dance?

I guess.. it is a dance after all... plus maybe then more people might join in.

* * *

She and her date had already been dancing for 2 songs already and the third one came on... she tried to stay as focused as she could.. she didn't want her eyes to wonder anymore then they already seemed to be doing. She hadn't seen Chuck sense the beginning of the dance... and was wondering where he took off too.. Just when she was about to untangle herself from her date that's when she seen him... and some girl... they were walking out on the dance floor she seen him grab for the first waist then the girl put her hands around his neck and for some reason she had this odd feeling that seemed to take over her body.. a rush of rage that left her seeing nothing but red! Who did that whore think she was... Chuck belonged to her... they were soul mates or so she thought. Why was this killing her inside right now... maybe this is how Chuck feels too when he is watching her and Baizen together... if it is then she is a horrible person for even making him feel that because right now it feels like she wants to not only beat the shit out of this girl but also grab him right in front of the crowd of people and kiss him like its only them and nobody else matters.

Waldorf... Waldorf... Hello are you even listening to me?

Wha...what? "glancing back over to her date"

I've been talking to you for what seemed like the last 2mins and you haven't even been paying attention to me... what's going on with you?

Oh.. I.. I'm just not really feeling that good that's all... "she couldn't necessarily tell him oh well I wish you wasn't the one who was hold me right now.. no I wish Commander Bass was..."

Oh... well do you want to go set for a bit maybe your just tired...

Uh..uh..."she looks back over and see's the girl pulling him in even tighter, then Chucks arms wrap around the girls waist and then something dies inside her, she seriously needs to just get out of here now"

Your doing it again... spacing out again on me... Waldor...

Yeah.. Baizen I heard you the first time okay... "she answers back in a bit more irritated mood" Listen Baizen.. its been nice and all and thanks for inviting me as your date but I just don't feel good so I'm going to call it early tonight okay...

Oh come on Waldorf.. don't leave just yet.. I'm sorry if I pissed you off or anything.

No... its not that seriously... I'm really not feeling good that's all! "hoping he would at least get the point already"

Okay... but you so owe me another date Waldorf... and hopefully next time your not off in lala land then.

Yeah... whatever Baizen... See ya. "she just wants to get out of there quick."

After leaving her date on the dance floor she goes to make her exit, making her way out of the auditorium she hears someone moan which instantly stops her in her tracks, she decides to go and investigate where the noise is coming from... rounding the corner she see them... well the boys back anyways but she can tell by what he is wearing that he is not a cadet.. no... he is more he a commanding officer.. but which one exactly... she tries to remember if Chuck was still in the gym with that girl or not before she left hoping and praying that it isn't him.

Please don't be Chuck... Please don't be Chuck... "she whispers to herself, till she get a little bit closer and cant help but ask" Chuck... is.. is that you? "almost as quickly as she spoke the boy turned around... to her relief it wasn't Chuck.. but it was however 2nd in command officer Archibald... she seen his eyes grow big as if he had been caught...but what puzzled her the most the girl behind him was none other then her roommate Vander Woodson" Oh...I'm sorry... I thought you was someone else.. I will be leaving now! "she turns to leave"

Wait... please... Waldorf wait..."seeing the brunette turn back around"

Listen Vander Woodson... its fine ... I didn't see anything I swear...

Are you sure... I know what this might look like... but I swear its not what you think... Nate and I are in love... and have been for a while.

"Nate... Nate... why did that sound so familiar... Nate.. as in Chuck's Nate?" Listen its fine I swear I wont tell anyone "she then looks up and over at Nate standing there" I swear to the both of you... your secret is safe with me!... you just might want to well move this somewhere not so out in the open... like maybe back to his room.. I mean the dance is still going on.. so you two have time... to do whatever it was that you was doing.. But I swear I give you my word Vander Woodson... and you too Archibald I wont say a word!

Thanks Waldorf... and she' right Serena... we need to take this back to my room! "he then grins at her"

Serena... so your name is Serena Vander Woodson...

Yeah I guess it is Blair... Blair Waldorf... "she grins at her friend" And thanks for promising not to say anything! I swear I so owe you big time!

No problem... now go! before someone else comes along and see's you two... Have fun... just not too much fun if you know what I mean! "she then moves her eyebrows up and down"

Okay... we will! haha... see you later Blair..

She watches the two hand in hand practically run down the hall and up the flight of steps she hears Serena laugh... and cant help but smile.. at least someone can be happy right.. just not her obviously... Why couldn't her and Chuck have that.. she wanted him so much that she was even willing to be his if only in secret its honestly didn't even matter just as long as she could kiss him and be with him and know that he belongs to her and her with him.

* * *

Making her way down the hall and up the steps to the living courters on the building she finally went into her room. She guessed she wasn't lying entirely to Baizen... she really wasn't feeling good laying on her bead her mind started to drift back to him.. his piercing eyes.. his nice and reformed jaw.. his body pressed up against hers his lips on hers... it was almost as if she was back there again in the park with him all around her. But then she was brought back to reality with a knock.. who could that be... hmm... maybe Serena forgot something... getting up she make her way to the door and opened it.

Serena.. did you forget som... "she stops and see's that its definitely not Serena... no its him.. Chuck" Chuck... wha... what are you doing here. "but before she even gets an answer she feels his hands on her hips pushing her back into the room he then shuts the door and locks it and turns back and stares at her" Chuck.. did you here me... what are you doing here?

I couldn't stop thinking about you Blair.. I haven't been able to get you out of my head for a while now.. and I now I've said a lot of things and I've even told myself every single excuse for why I cant be with you... but I don't care anymore and I give up.. because living in this world or whatever it is without you isn't living at all... I'm tired of fighting it.. I'm tired of whats wrong or whats right.. what I do know is that I want you... I want all of you... that's if you will still have me... I know I seen you with Baizen.. and well if you don't want... "he is instantly cut off with her lips crashing into his, her arms wrap around his neck and she pulls him in tight, his arms wrap around her waist and pulls her in... the sparks ignite again... electric pulses through their bodies and it almost becomes to hard to pull back, but finally she does and looks straight at him" Blair.. you.. you didn't let me finish...

Chuck... would you please just shut up... "she grabs his face with her hands"

But Blair I don't want you think.. that I'm somehow making you be with me.. if you have already chose someo... "being cut of yet again with her talking"

Chuck... enough... your not making me do anything!... And I don't want anyone else.. I want you.. I want all of you.. whether it be during the day in front of ever single person we know... or during the night alone... I don't care as long as I have you with me.

Yeah but what about Baizen...

Enough already.. Chuck.. didn't you here me before... I don't want anyone else... I want you... and only you... I couldn't care less about Baizen... he doesn't mean anything to me... You do... your the first boy who can somehow make my heart beat fast and slow at the same time... Where time seems to speed up yet slow down for all the right moments.. when I'm with you it feels like this is where and who I'm suppose to be with.. you make me so happy... your my everything don't you see that?...

Blair I do see it.. I see it more then you will ever know... because I to feel the same way.. before you came here.. it was always the same routine. Waking up going through my day then going to bed.. there was never anything that challenged me or seemed to make me happy or smile that was until you came and you happened my world was nothing but black and white.. but you came in and changed all of that... you brought color into my life... you made me see that I could be happy and that it was okay to want to desire... because I do, I want it all with you the good the bad... the laughs the cries no matter what.. as long as you are by my side I know I can take on this world because I've already manage to get the one that mattered the most and that was you!

Chuck you have me.. all of me.. right now I'm with you no matter what! "she then feels his hands all around her his mouth on hers, both of them pulling and pushing at each other for they couldn't get enough"

* * *

Chuck feels her tongue collide with him.. and that same familiar taste of something sweet invades his senses, he deepens the kiss even more... he then grabs her legs and lifts them from the floor, Blair instantly wraps her legs around his waist looking her feet behind. He back them up till Blair's back hits the wall, he pulls his lips away once he feels her small slim fingers on his buttons he looks at her and see's the same lust filled eyes starting back at him.

Are you sure?... "he ask"

More then anything in the world "she then presses her lips back to his"

After she successfully unbuttons his shirt she slides it from his body.. where it hits the floor... then she feels his hands on her thighs where the costume had ridden up. Chuck pushes the dress up even more till finally he is pulling it completely off of here and throws it to the floor. He then sets her feet back down to the floor and steps back to admire the most fascinating girl he has ever encountered in his life. He looks at her body over and over her petite little frame, toned little stomach, her small yet supple breast peaking out from her bra and the most tiniest little panties he had ever seen in his life. Both of them white with lace and small little sequences. He cant help but think this girl looks like something from out of this world she is so breath takingly gorgeous that he sucks in a breath right there and then.

Chuck... what.. what is it? why are you looking at me like that... "she ask bring him back to the ground with her"

Your... Your absolutely beautiful Blair... I mean.. I don't even think Beautiful is even enough to describe you... "he then reaches out and slides his fingers down from her neck all the way past her breast down to just under her navel, taking in how smooth and soft her skin feels under his touch he then feels her hands on his belt.

Blair takes his belt off throwing it down then goes to work on his pants quickly the drop the ground and Chuck steps out of them, he then bends down off goes the shoes and socks too, which leaves him standing there in only a pair of black briefs. Chuck grabs Blair and leads her over to the bed he lays her down softly on her back. He then carefully lays in between her legs and with is arms he lifts himself steadily over her looking down at the beauty before him he begins to drown in her eyes those same big brown doe eyes that seemed to take over him and possess him ever sense day one. He bends his head forward and catches her lips with his. He heard her moan into his mouth which made him only more excited to saver even more of her.

He then reached behind her back and quickly undid her bra slowly pulling each strap off her arms till the bra was completely gone, his mouth instantly found her nipple taking in each small dusty rose but into his mouth.. giving each one of them just as much of attention as the other, he heard her moan even more signaling she was enjoying it, he then licked a trail going down her small tight stomach till he reached her upper thigh he began to pull her small white laced panties off her after they were removed started to leave small little kisses around her lover pelvic bone and inner thighs. He then noticed her shiver and felt the tiny little goose bumps rise to the surface of her skin which in tern made him smile into her soft flesh. Finally he made his way up to her hot wet heat he then slides his tongue between her slick folds, up and down.. up and down he, instantly his senses awake even more the taste of her is unlike anything he has had before, sweet yet floral almost.. honeyestic almost. He then takes her small delicate clit into his mouth and begins to suck on it gentle at first but then adding a bit more force each time, he here's her moan even more he feels her bottom lift up slightly from the bed. He then starts to lick her clit getting faster and faster each time with the tip of his tongue forming zig zag motions on it and around it. He can tell she is getting close her legs start to tighten and shake slightly her moaning increases even more until finally her legs lock around his shoulders which only serves to drive him even more insane he then keeps up with his tactics while she rides out her first orgasm. He takes in all of her.. every single bit of her luscious nectar that she offers, greedily in his mouth down his throat and then into his body like he cant get enough.

Oh.. My.. God... Chuck... that was amazing... I swear... "it was true too.. all during that it was as if she was on the verge of exploding"

Well if you liked that then you haven't seen anything yet! "he then smirks at her and starts taking his briefs off"

Chuck quickly finds his way back on the bed with his body settled between her legs he then kisses her lips again while rubbing his hands over her breast and over her body before he finally slides his cock between her folds he then slides it up and down with out entering her core just yet.. he here's her moan again which makes his cock only harder then it already was, slowly he steadies him self around her core before slowly gliding himself in.. he feels he suck in a breath then he slides himself in even more he feels her soft wet and warm core all around him and finally they are joined as one, he then looks down at her eyes and they are already locked on him, he begins to slowly push in and out of her eliciting soft moans from her.

More Chuck... please faster! "she needs him wants him even more"

Chuck gives her just that.. he plummets into her even faster, pushing into her even more... which causes him to make a low almost primal like growl to come from his mouth mixing with her already even louder moans.

HARDER... HARDER.. HARDER CHUCK!

Pumping into her even harder and faster burying himself deeper and deeper into her core till he can no longer go any further, he see's her body moving from the mere force of him slamming into her hot wet heat he see's her eyes shut and her head tilt slight back, he knows she is close he can feel it. He too is just as close but wants to watch her cum first... and just like that she did.

YEAH...YEAH... GOD... OH YES... YES.. YES... OH CHUCK... "finally reaching her orgasm till it comes spilling out of her.. taking her past oblivion. Her whole body feeling shaky her mind cloudy almost as if this is one of the greatest highs ever"

YEAH.. YEAH... FUCK YEAH BLAIR! " Chuck only cumming mere seconds after her... in one of the most mind blowing orgasms he has ever felt.. he then falls directly on top of her completely worn out, he then kisses her lips even more before slowly rolling off of her and laying next to her on the bed.

* * *

Blair then turns herself facing inward to his body and wraps her arm around him and lays her head on his chest, she here's heart beat pacing fast but then going slower and slower. She still cant believe that she just had the most mind blowing sex with non other then Chuck Bass.. but then again she was kinda expecting it to be something amazing considering the spark she felt from just a kiss, she then here's him speak.

Blair... that.. that was amazing! every single bit of it.. your amazing! "he then wraps his hands around her even more"

I agree.. it was the most mind blowing sex I've ever had in my life!

It certainly was...

All come on... are you sure it was for you.. I mean.. if I recall you did have a threesome not to mention an orgy too.. "she then laughs"

Yes! I am sure... your were much more amazing then any of that.. I'm not lying... it as beyond incredible... besides.. what about you... are you sure it was the best for you too..?

Yes! I swear on my life! that's how sure I am...

Are you completely sure Blair.. I mean you can tell me the truth you know...

Chuck.. I swear! granted your only the 2nd person to ever even touch me down there.. but still yet... it was unbelievable how you could make me feel, it certainly never felt like that the first time... you did everything right.. you took your time... and I honestly never want anyone else but you!

So I'm much better then the guy before huh? "he then smiles at her and kisses the top of her head" that's a relief then!

Yes.. so much better! "she grins at him too... they lay there for a couple more minutes in pure silence but surprisingly comfortable, until something comes to Blair's mind and she cant help but ask" Chuck...

uhhmmm...

I know we've already established that I pretty much didn't want to be with Baizen tonight at the dance.. but who... who was that girl you were dancing with? I noticed her tags on her uniform... which informed me she was more then just a cadet...

Blair.. you have nothing to worry about.. I swear.. she was nobody... just someone to past the time by.. you have to know that it was killing me to watch you dance with Baizen... all I wanted to do was go up and jerk you away and out of his arms.. because seeing him that close to you with his hands on you made me want to kill him.. plus it being Carter Baizen... made it even worse! I absolutely despise that prick!

"hmm... so his name is Carter huh... there must be something between them two because Baizen seems to equally hate Chuck just as much, oh well I will have to ask another time.. he still hasn't told me the skanks name that had her arms on him tonight.." Yeah.. I know it hurt you trust me I know that feeling that you felt all to well... When I seen you and that girl on the dance floor and her arms on you and yours on her.. it just about killed me.. I didn't know if I wanted to slap you or kiss you and as for her.. well I seriously just wanted to grab her beat the crap out of her..."she started laughing"

So I made you jealous huh? "he then smirks and laughs too" Well I guess we are even then.. but please know this.. you have nothing to worry about.. there's only one girl for me Waldorf and that's you! Trust me I wouldn't be risking everything if I wasn't certain about that!

Yeah.. I know.. but about that... you risking your title to be with me and everything which I appreciate I really do! but I don't want you to throw up away everything you have worked for.. you worked hard to become what you are.. and I will not be the reason that all goes away...

Blair... I.. I done told you that none of that matters anymore... that only you do! Your the only thing that means the most to me right now... granted it will hurt at first when I turn this all in to the General Colonel Bateman tomorrow.. but if that means that I can have you it will all be worth it!

Chuck.. listen to me okay... I'm not going to let you do this! This is your last year here.. having the position that you have.. can get you either farther in life.. So I refuse to let you do that! You will keep your title.. but you can also keep me too.

Blair.. I..I don't know how that's going to work out...

I do!... this whole thing right here.. between us... will be kept under wraps... I promise it can and it will work out!

Blair are you sure.. that this is alright with you.. I don't want you to feel like your some kind of dirty little secret... because your not...

Chuck.. I swear that's not what it will feel like to me... as long as I can have you someway then that all that matters... and if you an keep your title during it then that's even better! I know you want me and I know that you care about me.. but I don't want you give up your dream for me... so there for you will not say nothing of us to nobody! "she instantly see's him smiling at her and feels relieved that he is happy about her decision" I swear.. we wont have to be under wraps forever.. just for the remainder of the school years that's all because after you graduate... we will no longer have to anymore now will we! "she then grins at him"

No we wont! And when that day comes I swear I will yell it to the top of my lungs that Blair Cornelia Waldorf is my girlfriend and belongs to nobody else but me!

Oh so... I'm your girlfriend huh...I didn't know we established that already "she see's his eyes take a turn like he was mistaken" Chuck.. I'm only kidding.. I would absolutely love to be your girlfriend that's if you will still have me? "he looks at her and smiles"

Of course I will still have you! You and only you!... what about you... Will you Blair Waldorf have me as your one and only... will you take me ask your boyfriend...

Absolutely! there is no doubt in my mind that I don't want you... and everything that comes along with it just as long as your in my life!

Well its settled then.. we are officially boyfriend and girlfriend... "he then kisses her lips... and feels her start to deepen it even more.. he hates to pull away but he has too because sadly but surly this night must come to an end"

Blair... I'm afraid I must be leaving now... before the dance ends and everyone starts to come back to their barracks... with this whole entire secrecy and all of me and you... it will over for us quickly if someone was to spot me coming from your room.

I know I understand that I really do!... "she then pulls him into her once more... and kisses him again.."

Blair..."he says between kissing her" if we don't stop this now.. I'm going to be forced to take you once again right here on your bed...

OKay.. okay... I'm sorry! your right... but I must tell you thought... this is not my bed... "she then points over to the opposite side of the room to the other bed" That over there is my bed... "she then begins to laugh and here's him too join in..."

Oh Waldorf... you naughty little girl you... you mean to tell me we just had sex on your roommates bed then!

Well.. Yeah... this is the one you laid me on after all... and well I was too caught up with everything that had to do with you to really even stop you...

Hmm... well I wonder what this roommate will think then to know that Chuck and Blair just rumpled around in her bed then... "he then smirk at her"

I don't know but if you don't get out of it right now... she might come back and see us going for round two... "she then smiled back at him"

Yeah.. your probably right "he then finally lifts himself up and off the bed"... Blair.. I had a wonderful time with you tonight.. and just so you know I'm going to miss you tonight.. I could only wish that I could hold you through the night.

That would certainly be wonderful... we will be able to eventually... and just so you know I'm already missing you.. and yet you haven't even left yet... "she then gets up too and walks over to him"

I will see you tomorrow then?...

Definitely! "she then wraps her arms around his neck, she gives him another kiss then pulls away"

Goodnight Chuck...

Goodnight Blair... "then she watches this amazing boy walk out the door"

* * *

_**Well, I hope all of my readers enjoyed this chapter and I just want to think everyone for all their positive feed back! It has honestly brought a smile to my face.. I hope everyone liked the whole smut scene with Chuck and Blair finally having sex.. I'm not really use to right super smutty stuff but I wanted to finally let them have that in their relationship... so hope I did that whole scene at least some justice.. lol... but please enjoy the read another chapter up tomorrow... but again thanks to everyone who has followed and reviewed and even favored its means a lot to me! But who here thinks that Chuck and Blair are seriously going to be able to keep there whole relationship a secret? Do you think it will work out in the end.. well I guess we will just have to see wont we... :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

The next month seemed to fly by quickly, Blair still remembered the amazing way Chuck and her had celebrated her birthday. She had met him off of campus as she was walking to the same park entrance they once shared their first kiss she seen him standing there with peonies in hand then off to the side she noticed a slick black car she still remembers everything about that day.

* * *

_Chuck... what are you doing? "She instantly seen him gesturing towards the vehicle in question"_

_After you..._

_Where are we going?... and where did you get the car? _

_That is for me to know... and for you to find out!... Now please don't make me wait all day "he then smiles at her"_

_Umm huh... well I hope you know sense its my birthday.. I deserve to know don't you think? "she then smirks at him teasing him along"_

_Yes.. but as for it being your birthday.. this is a surprise!_

_A surprise you say... "she goes to give him a peck on is cheek while grabbing for the beautiful flowers he'd gotten her" Well what are waiting for then "she then takes herself over and gets in the car"_

_Once they were finally on the open road Blair noticed they were going quit far out of the area... she had been taking I the scenery for some time everything seemed so different from what she was use to seeing, there were no large and tall buildings no busy streets surrounded with busy people and traffic backed up forever long.. No everything seemed calm almost serene._

_Chuck... I know you said this was all a surprise but.. how far away is this surprise exactly? "she turns to him while he's driving"_

_Well sense we are getting close to being there.. I think I mise well tell you... We are going to Kansas City.. where we will be staying the night and yeah.. that's all I'm telling you for right now._

_Wait... we are actually staying there for the night... Chuck.. what about letting the school know we were each going out of town.. I mean don't you have to let them know... This is sweet and all but what if they notice that the both of us never returned from town... and put two and two together and we end up getting caught... not to mention I still don't know were you even got this car from still... "she begins to ramble on"_

_Slow down there Blair... you don't think I haven't already got all of that covered... as for the school knowing that neither of us will be there this weekend well.. you are visiting an aunt while I am visiting my uncle Jack... and for the car well I'm certain they wont even know its missing... _

_Wait... so you somehow got them to think that the both of us were going away for the weekend... and exactly who wont notice this car is missing?_

_The school administration... you might not know this.. but they have at least a dozen or more of cars and suv's that is located in the parking garage... just bellow the auditorium. They are there for any Military personal to take if they would need to. So I seriously doubt that anyone will even know one is missing. _

_Well... I hope your right... "she then looks over at him and starts laughing"_

_What are you laughing about? "he grins at her"_

_Oh.. nothing.. other then sense I've gotten to the Academy the good and nice boy they always knew.. now has a bad side that all! _

_Please Blair I don't think I'm bad at all "he then grins"_

_Really now... well please let me do a run down for you then.. not only do you break into my barrack half the time and rip my clothes off but you also have seemed to commit grand theft and kidnapping all in one day. "she then smirks at him"_

_Well Waldorf you might just be right... Look what you have done... your corrupting me... and I think you should be punished! _

_Oh no Bass... whatever are you going to do? "she then starts to laugh..." please don't make me get down and give you 20 Sir! _

_Oh I can think of an even better punishment then that... "he then quarks his eyebrows up and down"_

_I bet you can! "then they both bust out laughing together"_

_Once they finally arrive in Kansas City, Blair automatically noticed the bright city lights and he building all around.. which honestly surprised her she was expecting well not exactly this but still the city looked beautiful... she then realized that she didn't bring anything such as a change of clothes along with her. She was happy she at least carried what little make up she usually puts on with her. But she didn't have any clothes nor her hair products or anything. _

_Chuck... I didn't know you were going to be making this a weekend getaway and well I didn't even bring anything no change of clothes none of my hair care products nothing! So now what am I suppose to do._

_Blair.. its fine we have time to stop you somewhere in the city and you can get yourself something else to wear for tomorrow.. but I'm going to go ahead and tell you that you might want to purchase a hoodie too... _

_A hoodie... and just what exactly is that?_

_You cant be serious... "he see's the serious look in her eyes" Okay.. maybe you are.. Blair I.. I cant really explain it to you just look it up on your phone. "he watches her instantly grab for her phone then see's her face turn to disgust"_

_Oh no... no... no... are you crazy! that big draped thing with a hood hanging off is not going on this body! No way no how! _

_Oh come on Blair.. its not that bad besides it will be like 45 to 50 degree's tomorrow... Trust me when I tell you that you will want one of those for the activity I have planned! _

_I could only imagine what type of activity calls for such an ugly clothing garment... "she then see's him role his eyes" Chuck listen I don't think you are understanding me here.. I have never worn something like that and to be honest.. I'm even surprised that I wear the uniforms required for our school... if they weren't absolutely necessary I would never be caught dead in them! _

_Blair.. come on... would you please just forget for this weekend who you think you are, take this adventure with me.. and have some fun! _

_Well for the record Chuck.. it isn't who I think I am.. its who I am! but... I guess I'll agree.. Blair Waldorf from New York will take a break for the weekend but only for you! _

_That's my girl! I promise your going to have a great time, and being with me will only make it that much better._

_"ekkk... I swear it never gets old when I hear him tell me that I'm his girl" If you say so... so where do you suggest we shop then?_

_Oh well there's actually a Mall walking distance from our hotel so when we get there and check in we can go there.. and get some things._

_Okay.. sounds like a plan to me! "yay maybe his wasn't too bad after all.. I do love malls and shopping after all!"_

_After finally making it to the Hotel.. and checking in to the Crowne Plaza which to Blair's surprise was actually a pretty nice Hotel... granted she'd seen better but still the place wasn't bad at all...they made their way over to the mall where Blair ended up purchasing a pair of skinny jeans, dark purple tank, with a black hoodie with a tiny purple bird that looked like a sea gale on the pocket in front she also purchased a pair of dark purple chucks which she had never worn before.. in fact she was wondering what this store called Hollister was... Chuck told her that it was well known and pretty popular with the kids around here.. So she ended up giving in and buying some things from there.. She also bought a pair of shorts and tank for bedtime. Once they were back at the hotel up in the room, and she was changed the both of them decided to lounge around for a bit._

_I'm absolutely starving! "Blair said"_

_Yeah me too! what do you say about us ordering some pizza or something.. its already so late and all with it being 8 I don't think there will be very many restaurants staying open for too much longer._

_Pizza... like... all that card loaded bread with the fatty cheese and grease that goes along with it... "of course she had heard of pizza before and had eaten it too but usually she only had the best and that was from her maid who would make it on a whole wheat crust with very little low fat cheese & slices of tomato on top"_

_Uh.. yeah... or is there any other way you know to eat pizza.._

_No.. its just well... "I've sorta had this problem in the past where I think I'm too fat and well I through up half my meals all the time and eating that might only bring it back again.. she wanted to tell him..." Never mind.. sounds great.. I'm going to run to run down to the front desk and ask them for a tooth brush and tooth paste because I forgot those too... so you can order the pizza for us!_

_Okay... sounds good to me.. any specific toppings you like?_

_Nope... well... just cheese I suppose but if you want some others then go right ahead._

_Okay... well looks like Minsky's Pizza it is then!... what its supposedly really good.. now go on._

_After finally returning to the room and after Chuck put in the order... they both laid on the bed holding each other... it felt nice the drive here with him.. the time they'd spent at the mall holding hands kissing each other for the world to see.. granted they'd both agreed that keeping their relationship a secret right now was for the best but still today felt amazing not having to hide... It was almost sad in away knowing that come Sunday they will have to go back and be forced into the shadows once more._

_So.. where is it that your taking me tomorrow Chuck?_

_Not telling..._

_Chuck.. come on.. please I bought that hoodie and those jeans not to mention those shoes today too which I hope you know would never be something Blair Waldorf from New York would ever wear! So the least you can do is tell me where it is that were going..."she finally flips back over to face him"_

_Okay I give... but you have to promise you wont hate it... and just know I'm doing this for you.. its something you've never done before.. and I think you will like it. That's if you will just try it... I promise its thrilling and fun! _

_Oh my god... what exactly is it that we are doing Chuck?... and have you done it already or something..._

_Yes I have done it before... but never with someone as beautiful as you... and the good thing about it is that we can do it together! _

_Okay.. and what exactly is it that we will be doing together then? _

_Well tomorrow we have a 2 o'clock appointment to meet with StL Bungy Inc..._

_StL Bungy Inc what is that...?_

_I will tell you if you let me finish... StL Bungy Inc is this company who goes around the US and well they take you up in a hot air balloon and..._

_Wow! a hot air balloon... chuck that sounds sound scary as hell but also so romantic too so like we will get to see everything while were up there... it will be absolutely wonderful..._

_Blair.. listen okay... Yes we will be took up in the sky really high in that air balloon but.. we will also be Bungy jumping from that air balloon... _

_Jumping... jumping were? Chuck... I don't know about... "she begins to cry".. You know how I am with heights... and I don't think I can jump out of anything.. _

_Blair would you calm down please! Listen to me okay... I know your scared of heights but you over came that net wall remember?... you did and ever sense then you have been going up and over it like its nothing... I know you can do this... plus you will be with me.. I will be there hold on to you ever step of the way..._

_Chuck... I.. still don't know... crawling up a net that's as tall as a two story building is a lot different then being thousands and thousands up high in the sky..._

_Blair.. it will be fine I promise! we will be harnessed in and strapped together when we take that jump... granted we are going to fall but once the bungee cord goes the full distance we will stop and the man will bring us back up to the balloon.. it will be fine I promise..._

_Yeah.. I know you think it will be fine.. but I'm still not sure about the whole falling down... and all of that... I'm still scared Chuck... _

_I know you are... but its okay to be scared... everyone has something their afraid us remember... and I know its going to seem like were falling really far.. but I wouldn't ask for another person to take that fall with other then you! _

_Chuck.. how can you make something so terrifying and turn it into something so sweet... besides I've been falling for you everyday sense I first seen you... _

_Well then... take that step with me... let do it.. Fall In to infinity with me wont you... _

_Infinity huh... like forever..._

_Yeah.. just like that.. forever.. because I don't want to go back to anywhere where your not in it. Your world.. My world.. it doesn't matter.. just as long as I know your there with me! "she then grabs his face with her hands and pulls him down.. kissing him with every single ounce of energy in her.. because she agrees too the life she had before him... was nothing, she only thought she was living then.. but now she knew... that a life without Chuck.. wasn't a life at all... _

_Finally after being interrupted from the knock on the door.. signaling it was the pizza man. Chuck paid and the both of them sat and ate for what seemed like forever, they laughed some more and Blair shared more about her life with him... about her father who she had caught kissing one of her mothers male models and was now currently holding it over his head.. she also told him about all her traveling she had done down through the years.. and he told her about all the countries he had been to too before finally telling his father he didn't want to anymore... Blair ate more pieces of pizza then she thought she would.. but for some odd reason it didn't really bother her... Just being here with him.. seemed to be the best medicine for her. They soon ended up falling asleep, holding onto one another all night.. they had finally gotten what they both had been wanting for so long.. to finally hold each other all night._

* * *

**_For all my readers this chapter was shorter compared to the rest.. usually each chapter I like for it to be around 4,000 words or more.. but I have a doctors apt early in the morning so there fore I am having to cut this one short to get into bed.. but I promise there is more to come.. For the Balloon to Fall In To Infinity awaits... More Chuck and Blair coming your way I promise.. and thanks again for all the wonderful reviews and followings you all are the greatest! :)_**


	6. Chapter 6

_Well were here Blair. "pulling in he turns the car off"_

_"Blair instantly looks out the car window and see's the giant air balloon" Yeah, I see that... Chuck listen I know I told you that I was prepared to do this with you but being here right now its all finally setting in what we are about to do.._

_Hey, listen to me... everything is going to be okay.. I will be there with you during the whole thing.. you fall I fall remember. "getting out then running over to her side"_

_I know.. but I'm just scared... "she exits the car"_

_I know you are.. and its fine. Like I have said a million time to you already everyone is afraid and scared of something._

_Yeah about that.. what exactly are you afraid of because heights are clearly not one of them. "she see's him grin"_

_Well that's besides me.. I'm not afraid of anything!_

_Yeah right.. that's pure bull and you know it._

_Hello there my name is Gary Ross... I am the jumpmaster here for StL Bungy Inc._

_"thank god chuck thinks.. saved by this man.. from Blair and her questions" Hello Mr. Ross, my name is Chuck Bass "shaking his hand"_

_Hello.. and you are Miss? "he looks to the petite brunette"_

_Blair.. Blair Waldorf "she reaches out and shakes the mans hand"_

_Well its nice to meet both of you like I said I will be your instructor today for your bungee jump, now has either of you ever done any type of bungee jumping before?_

_I have... but never from a hot air balloon._

_I see well its pretty much the same precautions but I will need to run everything by your.._

_Girlfriend.. she is my girlfriend. 'man it felt good to say that out aloud!"_

_Yes.. well I will need to run then by your girlfriend and you too because things might be a bit different._

_After the instructor tells them the rules and precautions on everything, they finally make their way over the balloon, which was a lot bigger then they both initially thought. After finally getting settled they started to descend into the sky, both of them looked around everywhere admiring the beautiful sights from being up so high._

_Wow... everything is so pretty from up here!_

_Yeah.. things always seem to look better when your up high for some reason... I don't remember a time in my life where I didn't like to be up high... as a boy I use to climb onto our roofs all the time at night or during the day it didn't really matter but I enjoyed just setting there..._

_Really that sounds nice... what did you think about when you were just setting there... "she turned to Chuck while his arms wrapped around her"_

_A little bit of everything... most of the time though it was me wondering how much longer we were going to be there... with my father being in the Military we were constantly moving. So we didn't stay put at one spot for long, but it did give me the opportunity to see all kinds of different scenery's._

_Really.. sounds exciting and interesting but also sorta sad too... I mean with you always moving and everything._

_Yeah.. after a while though you just kinda get use to it but still I got to go a lot of place and see a lot of different things because of it._

_Like.. what all did you see?_

_Mountains as far as you can see... Oceans glowing in the moonlight, some of the biggest cities all lit up. I guess a little bit of everything to be honest..._

_Sounds amazing... I mean looking out around right now and taking this all in is amazing to me... New York is all I've ever really known.. besides going to Paris with my mother sometimes... but still this scenery is breath taking too._

_I couldn't agree more.. & being here with you only makes it that much more magical..._

_Chuck "she whispers" you can be such a romantic sometimes you know..._

_Yes.. but that's only for you. "he see's her smile at him"_

_Okay... Chuck & Blair.. we are getting closer are you two about ready to do this?_

_Yeah... I am.. what about you Blair? "he looks to her"_

_Ready as I'm always going to be I suppose. "she can feel the terror set in even more"_

_Okay I need the both of you to come over here to get harnessed in then and we will get this show on the road!_

_After finally getting harnessed in and getting strapped together, Blair was relived that at least she was facing Chuck.. because not being able to see him would only make her more scared then she already was, feeling his arms wrapped around her tight made things a bit easier. Chuck knew she was nervous, he could feel her body tremble and her heart beating fast. He felt her arms around him holding on tight, which made him smile he honestly didn't think they had ever felt so close as right now. He looked her in the eyes trying to assure her that everything was going to fine._

_Blair... look at me "she glances up in his eyes" remember.. everything is going to be fine.. I know your scared for your life.. but listen I promise you will never feel more alive then right now... when you take that step with me and jump you will feel this power come over you that you've never had before! This is a good thing! and having you in my arms right now.. makes it that much more amazing._

_I.. I believe you.. I want to do this for you and for myself to over come my most biggest fear which is heights.. I think if I can do this... then I can do pretty much anything... & I know none of this would've been possible if it wasn't for you... you crazy outrageously sexy fool... "she begins to slightly laugh and smile" you push me far and beyond anything I have ever thought I was capable of... its because of you that I am stronger._

_I have to agree with you on the whole crazy outrageous sexy fool part... 'he then smirks at her" but I personally always thought that you were a strong person.. you just never had anyone to push you... for you to find out how much you can do... but I am glad that I have been the one to do that for you... you amazingly beautiful witty girl who has stormed into my life and made me whole again... I was so tired of being numb all the time and you made me feel alive again.. "he kisses the top of her forehead" Now are you ready to do this... are you ready to take that fall? "he knew it was left to them to make the jump"_

_Yes!... I'm ready to fall into infinity with you. "repeating his words the night before, she would follow this boy anywhere she was quit certain"_

_Then infinity it is! "he instantly takes her mouth in with his and that's when they take that leap & jump into infinity._

_While falling it felt like nothing ever before with Chucks lips on hers she closed her eyes and took it all in. Everything seemed so much more intense she could here both of their hearts beating fast they were in sync with once another, both of them just completely enthralled by one another. The rush was like nothing before and being with each other only made them feel it that much more finally their lips part and all they can do is stare at each other completely mesmerized and smitten of one another. Chuck couldn't explain what he was feeling at that moment... it was something foreign invading his body... He had been feeling this little by little every time he was with her, but watching her face right now at this moment with such light in her eyes and grace on her face that feeling he had been trying to ignore for forever now seemed to come on with full force and he couldn't deny it any longer he was absolutely over heels in love with this girl. Staring at his face she seen the spark in his eyes the same spark that matched hers, she had knew for a while that he was the one... and looking at him now she was certain that this boy was her forever... her soul mate the love of her life... because she was in love with him.. everything single thing the good the bad it didn't even matter all she knew was that she loved this boy._

* * *

_Once they were both on the road making their way back to reality, the both of them couldn't help but feel sad.. because they knew that their reality was waiting for them back at the academy... back to the shadows again.. the secrecy. Even though the both of them knew being together had certain rules for right now... Chuck did have a title and Blair wasn't going to let him just throw everything he'd worked for through his life away..._

_Thanks Chuck... for such an amazing weekend!_

_Your Welcome... I've had such a great time with you... I'm actually sad to see its ending._

_Me too... I'm going to miss this..._

_Really and just what all is it that you will miss? "he smiles at her"_

_Well for one.. I'm going to miss just being with you like we are now... I'm going to miss kissing you whenever I want in front of whoever I want "she kisses his lips then and pulls away" I'm going to miss you holding me at night, smelling my hair, tickling me and making me laugh, just everything..._

_Yeah... "he smiles" I'm going to miss all of that too... and the feeling of you tiny hand in mine "he grabs her hand and dwindles their fingers together, he then see's her smile but cant help to notice the slight sadness in her eyes" Blair listen I will give it all up right now.. the title.. the recognition all of it for you..._

_I know you would... but I'm not going to let you throw everything you have worked for away... not when your so close to graduating. I know you care about me Chuck... just as much as I care about you which is why I refuse to let you do that... "she see's him breath and sigh" I promise we will get through this... look what we did just today... we are strong the both of us... and I know we can make it through the next 4 months then after that.. we can finally be free to be with one another in front of everyone. "she see's him nod and finally ends the discussion."_

* * *

_After finally arriving back in town Chuck drops Blair off at the Bus stop for her to catch that will bring her back to the Academy. He gave her a kiss goodbye even though they would be going to the same place and seeing each other soon. He then left so he could return the car back to the parking garage, after doing that he finally returned back to his Barrack where his roommate was waiting._

_Chuck my man... where have you been all weekend?_

_Hey Nate... Oh I just went to my uncle Jacks for the weekend that's all._

_Your uncle Jack.. "the boy looked at him questionably" I thought he was gone to Australia for a month?... I mean that is what you told me anyways a couple weeks ago._

_Yeah... well uh... He came in for the weekend to see his girlfriend and everything so he invited me to come by._

_Oh... well... did you have fun?_

_"relieved his roommate bought it" Yeah... we had lots of fun actually... I seriously need to consider getting away more on the weekends. "he smiled seeing her face in his mind"_

_After Blair finally arrived back to the Academy she made her way to her Barrack. Her roommate was waiting for her when she got in, Blair knew her friend would be asking a thousand question just because the whole time she had been here not once had she left to go anywhere on the weekends so she was prepared for whatever Serena was going to ask._

_Hey S "she says while walking in, and yes they were already at the point of nicknames... surprisingly after the whole Serena and Nate kissing thing, it only made the 2 girl grow even closer, Serena had shared a little bit of everything with her about when Nate and her started seeing one another and having feelings for each other. Blair loved that Serena trusted her enough to tell her all of that.. but she also felt bad because she was still to scared to say anything about her and Chuck.. she was afraid to take that risk of anyone finding out right now..."_

_Hey B... and just where have you been all weekend?_

_Oh.. I was just visiting a Aunt.. that's all._

_I gotta tell you I was surprised to see you actually went some where for the weekend considering usually you stay here... but I'm glad you got away for a bit._

_Yeah me too... "she smiles"_

_So I take it you had a good time then?_

_Yeah you could say that... in fact I had an amazing time! "she smiles even bigger all thoughts of Chuck and the weekend getaway in her mind"_

* * *

With December finally coming to an end, things at the Academy seemed to get a bit more hectic, which was no surprise considering it was getting close to the holidays. Blair had called her parents numerous of times to figure out if she was going to be able to fly in for Christmas or not, secretly she hoped she could but wasn't getting her hopes up this time considering she didn't get to that past Thanksgiving luckily though Serena invited her back to her home for that Holiday which she got to meet Serena's younger brother Eric who was so nice to her, not to mention Serena's mother Lily who was absolutely stunning looking she knew where Serena got her tall long legs and blonde hair now. But still she wanted to see her parents for Christmas she was still waiting for a phone call back from them on whether or not she was able to come home for the holidays or not.. she hoped and prayed that the answer was a yes because 2 weeks here doing nothing was going to suck! Plus her and Chuck was finding it harder and harder to get some alone time this whole month too which only fueled her even more because she missed having him holding her if only for a little bit even though she seen him during morning formations/inspections and PT training it still wasn't the same because then they had to put on an act.

Chuck was getting more and more aggravated he hadn't been able to sneak into Blair's barracks for 2 weeks which was starting to drive him insane. He missed her touch her lips her small petite body pressed against his, but this whole month had been difficult to say the least. With Christmas getting closer he knew his father would be in which meant 2 weeks seeing him if he was lucky but it also meant 2 weeks away from Blair too not seeing her at all. But seeing his father would be good but it also meant he would have to see a few other choice people that he didn't really care for...

* * *

Hey Waldorf... over here "one boy yells"

Hey Baizen... "she takes her seat next to Serena at there usual lunch spot"

So where have you been keeping yourself at.. If I'm not mistaken you did promise me that you would make it up to me for leaving early on the Halloween Dance.. and well its already December and you haven't yet?

Yeah.. I..I know I said that.. its just.. "she couldn't necessarily go on a actual date with him her and Chuck were together now but she couldn't tell him that, well maybe she could but with less words" Baizen its just that I'm kinda dating someone now.. so it wouldn't be fair to him if I were to go on a date with you.

Really.. and just who is this boy your dating?

Its no one you know... he's from back home.

Well okay then... even though I got to tell you that I think that story you just fed me with is total bullshit!

Baizen.. its not I'm being honest I really do have someone that I'm with right now.

Yeah.. yeah... bullshit Waldorf.. you can be honest with me.. So you didn't want to go out with me. "he rolls his eyes"

"Blair grows more and more irritated with Carters antics and decides why not" You know what Baizen.. your right... I don't want to go out with you that part is true! But so is the part where I'm with someone too so why don't you just fucking drop it already! "she begins to raise her voice to him, she then spots Chuck getting up from his table and walking that way.."

You know what your nothing but a little fucking bitch Waldorf! "he begins to point his finger in her face almost like a child"

Baizen I suggest you get your fucking finger out of my face right now! "she yells back"

Really and just what the fuck are you going to do if I don't? "he yells back"

"but before she can answer him back that's when she here's Chuck yell"

**Baizen I suggest you to remove yourself away from Cadet Waldorf right now! **"he had seen and the altercation and was getting more and more pissed at the way Carter was talking to his girlfriend"

Bass... this is none of your business so please go back to your little table!

**Did I just here you undermined me Baizen not only did you do that but you also know what your suppose to address me by!**

Excuse me.. Commander Bass Sir... I was only letting her know that she cant talk to me like she does, she was more then disrespectful!

**Really... is that true Cadet Waldorf? **"he looked to her with a slight smile on his lips"

Commander Bass, yes I did have an attitude with Baizen, but it was only because he wouldn't quit asking me out even after I told him no & that I was with someone already Sir.

"He was glad to see her taking their relationship serious enough to tell other boys she was taken" **Well if that is true then Biazen you need to quit your advances on Cadet Waldorf & one last thing... **"he begins to point his finger in Carters face" **DONT YOU EVER LET ME CATCH YOU CALLING ANY OF YOUR FELLOW WOMEN CADETS BITCH AGAIN DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!**

Yes Sir... I will be sure to tell Christopher you said Hi also "he smirks at Chuck"

**Yes well you do that then Baizen... and don't you even bring him into this! **"he see's everyone look at him weird including Blair."

Yeah well I was just reminding you about him considering you've failed to see him this whole year!

**THAT IS ENOUGH! **"Chuck yells even louder" **If you say one more thing I will be forced to report you! **

Yeah.. yeah.. Bass "he then gets up and walks away"

"Seeing everyone still staring at him even after Cater left... was driving him crazy he still couldn't believe Carter would bring up their past... not to mention something so personal her at school, he then looked to Blair who looked as if she had a million question's running through her head right there and then he already knew he was going to have to explain it all to her." **Please resume! **"he then turns and walks back to his table"

After the day had ended Blair still hadn't had the chance to talk to Chuck... she desperately needed to know what in the world was going on with him.. Who was Christopher & what did he have to do with Carter anyways... why was it Carter knew... & why had Chuck kept this from her... she had shared practically everything with him other then the eating disorder she had.. but still who was this kid and why hadn't Chuck seen him in over a year? Surly if he had a child or something he would have told her wouldn't he? She suddenly began to feel sick.. OMG what if he had some child with another girl and Carter knew.. She knew that the both of them had some type of History with one another but didn't think it evolved some other person. She was seriously getting a headache now, that's it she was going to go find him and ask him what exactly is going on because he at least owed her that much!

* * *

_**Sorry for not posting sooner but my hubby was off for 2 days and he rarely ever is so I spent time with him. Just wanted to let you all know that the Bungee Jumping Company in this story is a real Company who does go around and lets people jump from the air balloon they travel to different states in the US, As for Chuck and Carter what do you think is going on? what does Carter know on Chuck exactly.. and what is Chuck hiding? why hasn't he told Blair about this Christopher kid? Why has Chuck been avoiding him? Stay tuned I promise more to come your way! **_


	7. Chapter 7

After finally leaving her room, she snuck over to the boy's hall to find Chuck. She needed to know what all was going on, just who exactly this Christopher kid was and what all did it have to do with Carter... she still couldn't believe he wouldn't tell her about this kid, even though she didn't know who he was but still she thought she meant so much more to Chuck but obviously she was wrong if he was still keeping big secrets from her.

KNOCK...KNOCK...KNOCK... "she begins to beat on his door, finally someone answers but its not him"

Waldorf... "he looked confused as to why she was standing there" Wha...can I help you?

Hey Archibald is Ch... I mean Bass around? "shew.. that was close she almost said his first name.. which no doubt would make Nate wonder how she knew it in the first place"

Nah... he's not here right now... but umm... maybe I can help you?

"think Blair think... cover your ass now" Uh yeah.. I was just wanting to ask him if there was anyway that I could get out of PT training tomorrow... I kinda hurt my wrist earlier and its been bothering me ever sense... so uh.. I'm not sure if putting pressure on it would be for the best right now. "there even though it was a complete lie hopefully he bought it."

Oh.. well uh.. I don't know Blair... I cant really give you the permission on that one but I hope your hand starts feeling better though.. I will let Bass know you stopped by though and tell him what's going on with you and maybe he can let you know something...

Yeah.. Thanks Archibald... "she then turns to leave"

Hey Waldorf wait... "he see's her turn back around" can you do me a favor?

Uh.. yeah I guess... what exactly is it that you need me to do?

Oh I just need you to give this note to Serena for me please! "he then reaches it out to her"

"she instantly takes it" Yeah sure no problem. "she smiles at him"

Thanks Waldorf your a life-saver!

* * *

After returning back to her room, and giving Serena the note that Nate wrote for her. She laid down on her bed pondering what exactly was going on with Chuck and where was he right now anyways? She heard her roommate sequel which automatically broke her from her chain of thoughts looking over to the girl she seen the smile plastered on her face.

What are you so excited about S?

Oh nothing... other then Nate has officially invited me to come and spend Christmas Break with him.. to finally meet the family! "she grins even brighter now"

Really.. wow that's amazing S... I'm so excited for you! things are definitely starting to get more serious if he is inviting you to see the family and all.

Yeah I know.. I cant believe it! Your gonna have to help me pick out the perfect outfit for me to wear to see his family!

Yeah.. sure I can do that! "she was happy for Serena she really was.. but she couldn't help but feel a tad bit jealous.. why couldn't that be her & Chuck... but she wasn't going to be holding her breath on that one considering he was obviously lying about something already to her"

KNOCK...KNOCK...KNOCK...

I wonder who that might be? "the blonde goes to answer the door" Commander Bass may I help you Sir? "Serena instantly says"

Yeah.. I was wondering if Waldorf might be here?... I was needing to speak to her about a private matter.

Uh... Yeah... she's in here please come on in. "she then grabs her bag and turns to leave" Uh I will see you later B.

"Blair gets up knowing its him... already on her feet she then turns to Serena" Okay S... talk to you later. "she instantly turned to him" Chuck.. what are you doing here?

Well uh.. Archibald told me that you stopped by are you okay? he said something about you hurting your wrist or something like that?

Yeah.. my wrist is perfectly fine.. I just made that whole thing up so he wouldn't get suspicious of me being there...

Okay... so what exactly did you need then?

"she looked at him.. clearly he wasn't going to bring it up so she was going to" Well I wanted to talk to you about today.. the whole Carter mess...

Yeah.. it no big deal don't even worry about it... I am glad though that your taking our relationship seriously letting other guys know that your taken and all. "he was trying his best to step around the whole him and Carter thing that happened.."

Yeah... well at least one of us is taking it seriously...

What the hell is that suppose to mean Blair?

You know exactly what I mean... what is going on... what kind of History do you and Carter share exactly? and most importantly who is Christopher? "there she finally said it"

Its no one Blair... cant you just drop this whole thing... "he seriously didn't want to bring up his whole crazy past"

No Chuck.. I.. I cant drop it.. because I am your girlfriend and I deserve to know... if there is something going on?

Its all just a big misunderstanding Blair so can you please just drop this already!

No.. Chuck I'm not going to drop anything.. because obviously its something.. that involves Carter too... what is it Chuck would you please just tell me already, I swear whatever it is.. I'm not going to judge you...

Its complicated Blair.. just know that it is.. and that's why its hard for me to tell you.

What is so complicated about it Chuck... what is it do you have a child or something that I should know about?

"he looked at her weird did she seriously think he had a son" No Blair.. its not that.. I swear.. I don't have any kids that I know of anyways.." he then smirks"

Chuck.. this isn't funny... so if you don't have a child named Christopher then who is this kid and what does he have to do with you and Carter then?

"ugh.. she just wont drop it...I guess here goes nothing" He... he's my younger brother okay... "there finally he said it"

Really.. are you sure your not lying because when I told you I was an only child you later told me that you were too...

I know what I told you Blair... but I lied okay...

You lied... if you would lie about something as ridiculous as having a brother then what else have you lied to me about Chuck?

Nothing Blair.. I swear! I just lied about that... and I'm sorry okay.

Save it Bass... "she then looks at him with tears in her eyes" You know what the worst part about this whole thing is Chuck... "he looks at her" its the fact that I clearly wasn't worth enough for you to tell me the truth!

Blair.. that bullshit and you know it... you mean more to me then anything..."he goes to grab her face" I swear on my life that I wasn't trying to hurt you or make it seem like you didn't matter because you did and you do still yet.. so please would you forgive me..

Chuck... why was it such a big deal to keep you having a little brother a secret for anyways? and you still haven't told me why Carter knows your little brother either.

I will tell you everything okay.. just give me time... The reason why Carter know my little brother Christopher is because they are brothers too.

Wait.. so you and Carter and brothers?

No.. I'm not in no way related to Carter... but Carter and I do share a brother which is Chris.

Okay... and how exactly is that?

Well.. when I was younger my... my father ended up cheating on my mother with Carters mom... he got her pregnant and well that's how Christopher happened.

So your father cheated on your mom... Oh wow.. that must have been heartbreaking for her. "she instantly noticed the pain his Chucks eyes and knew it only went further" Chuck...what is it?

Its just... it did break her heart... almost so much to the point that it broke her completely... "he then sucked in a breath getting ready to talk about his mom.. he never talked about her really at all... it always hurt to much too" Blair.. my mom killed herself shortly after find out about my father having an affair on her.

Oh my gosh Chuck.. I'm so sorry... I.. I didn't know.

Nobody no's really... except for Nate but even he don't bring it up just because he knows that I don't like to talk about it... It was one of the hardest time in my life I had just turned 9 whens he took her life.. it was very hard on me I didn't understand why she would do that to us to me... I know my father did wrong.. and for that I still don't forgive him but I also know it killed something inside of him too after her death. Three months after her Death Christopher was born.. my father and I would go to Ellen's house which is Carters mothers name by the way.. but anyways we would go there all the time so Dad could see the baby... which is were Carter and I first got introduced. Carter's father had gotten killed during a stake out gone wrong over in a third world country so my father sorta took on that role to not only Chris but Carter too... Ellen and my dad never got married they just lived together but with my dad being in the Military and all he wasn't there a lot and I didn't want to be there either with out him so that's when he decided to send me here to the Military Academy when I was just four months shy of turning 11. He and Ellen then decided when Carter was 13 that he needed to be sent to the same place where I was because he was getting into so much trouble and stuff. But even though my father never remarried or anything We still do Holidays together... with Ellen, Carter and Chris.. Who by the way just so you know I have always had things to do with him.. up until this last year.. I don't know why.. but Ellen has been nothing but a bitch when I came around which is why I stopped... I hated doing that to Chris I really did.. but I just didn't want to fight with her.. and he is to young to understand right now...

Oh.. wow... that's insane.. "he then stares at her like no shit" Chuck I hate that your mom took her life.. I do! I hate that you went through all of that.. but you shouldn't let Carter nor his mom keep you from seeing your little brother.

You don't think I know that Blair... I do! I miss that kid so much!

That's sweet Chuck.. how old is he anyways...

He's ten... and one of the most funniest kids you will ever meet! He looks a lot like Carter as in having the blonde hair and blue eyes.. but he already has a strong jowl line for a ten year old which he no doubt got from my father and I.. Luckily though he doesn't act like Carter nor his mom.. He has my personality actually.

Well... he sounds adorable! "she smiles at him" Will you get to see him for Christmas?... you said you all usually spend the holidays together.

Yeah... actually I am going to see him then... my father is coming in for 2 weeks for Christmas break so I will get to see Chris and my Dad.

That's great... I'm happy for you!

Yeah me too... listen Blair... again I'm sorry for not telling you the whole truth about my history with Carter and me lying about having a brother.

Its fine Chuck... I guess I can understand a little to why you did keep it a secret but please know.. that you can tell me anything for now on...

I know... and I will but the same goes for you.. even though I'm pretty sure you have told me everything but still just know that you can.

"ugh... should she tell him about her dirty little secret too about her battle with Bulimia" Yeah.. I know... but hey I need to tell you something.. and please don't judge me... I've had enough of that to last a life time.

Okay... and I promise I wont judge you.. whatever it is you can tell me Blair. "he thought he pretty much knew everything there was to know about this girl"

Well... I have been battling Bulimia sense the early age of 12... "he then looks at her with wide eyes" I'm not like that anymore though... I swear... I got diagnosed with it when I was 12 and was sent to rehab for it I thought I was better but then it started again when I was 13 and I kept it hushed because I was mad at myself for relapsing then 3months before I turned 15 It turned for the worse I got hospitalized for quit sometime.. due to it.. I had did some damage too but after I received some of the best care and treatment that money could by I got out of rehab a second time and well sense then I haven't had any slips or anything...

Wow.. I didn't know you were like that... why would you even do that Blair.. you know your beautiful right...? I mean to be honest when I first saw you I thought you were the most breathtaking girl I had ever seen and I still think that...

Thanks Chuck... and I don't know why I did it for... I guess at the age of 12 I didn't feel like I was pretty enough... plus growing up with a fashion designer for a mother only makes it worse.. you constantly here what the perfect body type is all the time.. and well It wasn't me.. I have always been super petite so I knew being tall was out of the question so I thought well if I cant be tall then I will be the skinniest I could make myself.. then after me relapsing when I thirteen it was more so the fact that I didn't feel like I had any control of anything in my life... other then that of course... but I don't think that way anymore.. and to be honest when I'm with you.. I feel like I can over come anything! You give me that strength Chuck.

"Chuck pulls her in and wraps his arms around her tightly" Well I'm glad to here that you are no longer battling with that... and if you ever feel the need to do that again please call me or come to me one... I promise to be there no matter what Blair... and your not the only one who feels different sense I've came in your life.. because I feel like that when it comes to you too.. before you walked into my life Blair I felt numb to everything and everyone... it was like I was alive and all but I just wasn't living... if that makes sense... You once called me robotic and you wasn't far fetch from that... because that's what I was.. It was the same routine everyday through my life nothing exciting ever happening nothing different and then you came here and stirred my whole world around and suddenly things began to turn into color and everything seemed to come alive around me I began to feel things that I hadn't felt sense my mother was alive. After her death it was life something died in me too... but some how being with you its like that gap is slowly being filled back up again and being with you makes me feel almost whole again.

Chuck... that's so sweet.. thanks for being that for me and I am even more happier to know that I can be that for you. "she then presses her lips against his, only mingling her tongue with his, getting lost in this world of utter bliss. After finally pulling away she they held each other tight."

* * *

How long do you think your roommate will be gone "he then breaths heavily"

"Blair knows that Serena probably went to see Nate so she knew they had some time" Oh I think she will be gone for a while actually... "she begins to grin at him"

Well then... "he begins to unbutton his shirt while smirking"

Oh yeah... "she instantly pulls her shirt up and over her head and throws it to the floor leaving her standing there in her black sports bra and short black shorts"

"Chuck instantly looks her over taking in her body, he couldn't help but notice the toned little stomach she was getting not that it was fat before but he knew that her getting that toned body was due to the constant work outs they were all forced to do at the academy" Blair... I swear you are such a fucking goddess you know that. "he then begins to kiss around her jowl line then on down to the tops of her breast..."

"Blair instantly arches her back giving more of herself to him as she feels his teeth graze against her breast" I know I am... but its you that does that to me Chuck... Ohhh... "she begins to yells slightly when he lifts her bra and begins to suck and lick on her breast, finally he removes it from her body"

Do you like that... "he ask clearly amazed at the girl in front of him"

Uh.. huh... "She closes her eyes when she feels his hands descend down her body grazing over her belly to the top of her shorts"

Yeah... well its about to feel a lot better baby... "he then slips his hand in her shorts and down her panties where he starts to rub against her already wet folds"

Oh... Yeah... that... that.. feels so.. so good Chuck... "she then feels his fingers twirl around her sensitive bud... which brings her almost down to her knees"

That's my girl... that my naughty little girl... "he starts to stroke her clit a bit faster while adding even more pressure, he loves to feel her shaking and trembling his arms it makes him that much more turned on"

Yeah..Yeah...Yeah... Oh God.. Chuckkkkkk... "just then she feels it hit the explosion coming before her eyes her legs buck and she begins to almost fall down but Chuck is standing there hold on to her tight while he continues to play with her clit till she rides her orgasm out, finally after everything slows down and the room stops spinning she looks up at him and see's pure lust and adoration in his eyes, she begins to unbutton his pants and pulls his cock directly out. She notices he is already fully erect and hard just waiting for her which turns her on even more! She looks him in the eyes and smiles"

Well.. I see somebodies ready...

Yes.. yes we are.. we have been ready for the last 2 weeks actually... "he then grabs her face bringing his face down to meet hers and takes her lips once again kissing her hard yet soft at the same time, he feels her began to stroke him with her small hand up and down up and down... which makes him let out a low moan in her mouth, he then grabs her lifts her off the ground wrapping her legs around him as he backs her into the wall, he kisses her even harder while letting there tongues dance around in their mouths even more. Finally he pulls her short shorts and panties aside and angles his cock just right at her hot wet core... he can feel her wetness already which served to make his cock throb harder.. finally after teasing her just a bit he inters her core sliding in till he can no more... he here's her breath heavily as the fill of his full shaft filling he walls, he begins to slip in and out of her in a constant motion that makes her moan and moan...

Oh..Uhhh.. Yeah.. YEAH... YEAH... HARDER... HARDER CHUCK..

Chuck instantly starts to ram into even harder bracing his hands on the wall around her head steadying himself even more. He begins to go harder and faster till she is screaming his name, he watches her body and her face, just completely entranced by her between the way she looks her body moving super fast in an up and down motion over his cock her face when with her perfect lips opening and closing her little wet red tongue coming out barley her perfect white teeth showing too all of it only served to drive him even more crazy over this girl.. the noises coming from her mouth were beyond amazing.. he plummeted himself into her more and more till finally he felt her walls clinching tight around his super hard cock.. which only served to drive him to his own... the both of them ended up riding out their orgasm's together till they were finally done... with both of them breathing hard and staring into one another's eyes for what seemed like forever just completely lost in each other... everything about her seemed unrealistic how could one girl make him feel so much... everything about him seemed unnatural almost forbidden but she knew she couldn't get enough of him.. and it would only worse.

"Chuck finally brings her feet back down to the ground and kisses her forehead" That.. was amazing!

Yes it was... it was definitely to long over due! "she see's him look down at her and smirk" Don't you ever keep me waiting that long again Bass... 2 weeks is too long for me to go with out!

Tell me about it! Everyday during morning formations I just wanted to grab you and bang the hell out of you! "he then starts to laugh"

Really now... well I gotta be honest.. during some of the PT Training I wanted to do the same to you... you looking all angry and sweaty.. only made it worse! "she begins to laugh too"

My.. my... what a naughty little girl you are then!

Yes I know... how can something that's suppose to be so wrong feel so good! "she then smirks at him" My oh my... I do believe I'm going to get you in big trouble down the road Bass...

Yes that might be true but I wouldn't want anyone else to get in trouble with... "he smirks at her and pulls her in for another kiss"

Blair instantly wraps her arms around his neck pulling him in tighter, she feels him smile against her lips which causes her to smile too.. she cant help but think how in love she is with this boy... Chuck wraps his arms around her waist and pull her in closer feeling her smile against his lips makes his whole body tremble he still cant believe how absolutely and undeniably in love he is with this girl!

* * *

_**Well the secrets are out... No wonder why Chuck and Carter hate each other... Will Blair's parents ever let her know if she is aloud to come visit or will she be stuck at the Academy for 2 weeks alone... Its obvious that Chuck and Blair love one another but why haven't they told each other yet? Hmm... all in due time I suppose until then stayed tuned to see what's next! **_


	8. Chapter 8

Blair's parents still hadn't given her an answer.. and considering it was already December 17th She had two more days to get an answer because starting on the 20th they could leave for 2 weeks and return January 3rd. As for Chuck and her they seemed to never be closer with him finally coming clean and her too it only seemed to help there relationship in the long run.. even though she still couldn't believe that Carter and Chuck shared a little brother between the both of them. But at least Christopher wasn't Chucks kid... which was a relief in itself.

Hey Blair.. why aren't you packing any bags yet?... you know everyone is going crazy around her trying to get everything ready for the 2 weeks away.

Yeah I know... I'm just taking my time that's all...

"Serena had noticed Blair mopping around for a week now" Yeah... so umm.. is your mom and dad excited to see you?

Uh.. yeah I guess you could say that... "she didn't really want anyone to know she would possibly spending Christmas here alone" So umm... how are things coming along with you and Nate? "hoping to change subject"

Things are going good... I am still so nervous though to officially meet his mom and dad. But things with us are amazing!

That's good.. and I wouldn't worry about his parents... I know they will instantly fall in love with you... Nate does share his parents genes after all and if he is as head over hills for you then they will have no choice to be either! "she smiled at the blonde"

Yeah... your right... what am I even stressing over... thanks Blair your awesome you know that "she see's the girl smile.. she cant believe how close Blair and her has become its almost like they have been friends forever" but you should really start packing at least some things...

"she finally thought why not...she could pack a little bit...maybe have a little hope her parents will say yes" Yeah your right.. I think I might start doing that right now.

* * *

So Chuck... have you talked to you dad yet...

Nope.. but he assured me last week that not only will he be there but uncle Jack and his girlfriend will be too.

Oh well that's cool... what about you know... Carter and El..."only being interrupted"

Yes Nate... Carter, Ellen & Christopher are all suppose to be there. "he seriously didn't want to begin to think about all of them being in the same house it had been a year sense he had been to any family holidays and even though he hated doing that to Chris he just really couldn't stand Ellen plus he had to see Carter enough as it was"

"Nate instantly noticing the rise in Chucks voice he decided to change the topic" Yeah so uh... did I tell you that my girlfriend is going to be meeting my family for the first time this Christmas.

Really that's great... I guess that means the two of you are starting to take things more seriously then. "he knew about Nate and Cadet Vander Woodson sense last year... Nate was never good at hiding things like Chuck was but he promised his friend he would keep the their relationship quit"

Yeah we are... actually after graduation I was thinking of maybe asking her if she wanted to move in with me.

Nate how are you going to do that exactly... "he see's his friend just look at him" I mean... Serena still has a whole other year left here at the Academy.

Yeah I know.. but I was thinking maybe getting a place close by to rent that way on the weekends she can easily come and see me... its not that far fetched. She could take the bus into town and I could pick her up, then we would have the whole weekend together until she has to come back here.

Yeah.. I guess that could work out... but what about Berkley man, didn't you already get accepted... I thought you were excited to finally move to California like you always talked about.

Yeah well... I do, don't get me wrong... its just well I thought maybe taking a year off and doing a little bit of site seeing would be good to.

I guess... if you say... are you sure your not just throwing your dreams away for her... I mean she has what a year left and then after that you two can reconcile maybe she could even move out to California too.

I know what your saying Chuck... but I cant help it I love this girl... everything that use to matter doesn't seem that important anymore and I know you probably think it crazy but I mean what if it was you... and you were absolutely in love with some girl and knew that after you graduate that was it or at least of you two seeing each other for a while wouldn't that bother you too? I mean were talking about a whole year here... I don't think I can go that long without seeing her man.

"Chuck thought about what he was saying... he could understand to an extent, even though he hadn't yet told Blair he loved her it didn't make it any less true... It made him wonder himself with Blair saying if she has a choice then back to New York she is going to go then were did that leave him & her... he had already been accepted to the United States Air Force Academy in Colorado. Did that mean that after graduation This whole thing with Blair would be over for good. he didn't want to even think of a day without her" Yeah I guess your right, look I'm sorry for grilling you man.

Its fine... I know your just trying to look out for me.. We have known each other forever... but one thing I do know is that I'm going to miss you man... it going to be hard not having you around all the time...

Yeah I know... its been that way sense we were 10 but I promise we will see each other more then you think...

I don't think so man... considering you will be in Colorado that's far away... "Nate continued packing a bit more"

Yeah.. I know but still we will make time to see each other I promise... "he then started back in packing"

* * *

With Friday finally rolling in, Blair had been waiting patiently for her parents to give an answer she hated that they both of them was waiting till the day before to even let her know anything, after her talk with Serena she began to pack which ended up leading to her packing practically everything she brought with her... she had gotten excited about going home seeing New York and all its beauty she had missed her city, she actually miss seeing her mom and dad too but the person she missed most of all would have to be Dortoa which was her maid but the women had practically raised her from a small child. She just hoped her parents called soon because a bunch of them was suppose to meet up in town for one last get together at the movies she was glad for that because she would get to see Chuck one last time before the 2week break which was killing her too she was going to miss him so much. Her thought were interrupted when she heard her phone ring in.

Hello Blair Waldorf speaking... "she was so excited that it was her parents she didn't even bother looking"

Yes hello miss this is Rebecca your mother's secretary...

Oh yes I remember hello Rebecca how are you? "Rebecca had been her mother secretary for 5years or longer now"

I'm just fine dear... how are you...

Doing good... so umm where you calling to let me know that Daddy would have a limo waiting when I got off the plane tomorrow? "she instantly here's the women clear her throat, indicating it was something no doubt bad"

Well Blair sweetie it seems that your Mother has been called away to Paris... She has a lot going on right now what with some of the new stores opening and all.

Yes I know she has been really busy... but umm.. what about Daddy then... surely he will be home for Christmas wont he?

Well dear that just it.. your father is gone down to Florida right now... he is working on a very high profile case at the moment and he just isn't going to be back for Christmas, so your mom asked that I call you to let you know that they hated to miss Christmas with you after not being able to do Thanksgiving either but that you would understand that they are very important people when it comes to the business world.

"Blair can feel the tears welding up in her eyes" Yes... "she takes a deep breath" I understand Rebecca...

Well I just wanted to call and let you know... but you have a very Merry Christmas darling and remember your parents might not be with you but they do love you if they didn't then neither of them would be working as hard as they do to give you the life you have.

Yes.. I know Rebecca thank you for calling, "Blair instantly hangs up the phone and feels the tears fall from her eyes... how could she have been so stupid to actually think she was going home on Christmas... this wasn't the first time her parents weren't there for the Holidays but still she had her maid Dorota and the butler Edward there to keep her company... but what was she going to do now, she was absolutely alone now... she began to sob even more because for the first time in her life she was starting to realize being Blair Waldorf sucked it had always sucked she just chose to overlook it... yeah granted she may have grew up with pretty things but there was one thing she never grew up with and that was a father or mother who loved her or even acknowledged her half the time.

* * *

After everyone had finally made it into town some was going to the movies were others were doing something else, Serena and Blair had decided to go the park to wait on Nate to arrive. Blair also knew that Chuck would no doubt be with him so that's why she decided to follow Serena. In all honestly she didn't even want to come after the whole thing with being stuck here alone for Christmas, but she didn't want her friend to grow suspicious of her, because she was nobody's pity case plus she didn't want to make Serena feel down not when she seemed so happy, so Blair did what she knew best and got ready and put a smile on her face and came anyways.

You know what B... I think he is like the one you know... "they had been talking for about 10mins waiting on the guys to arrive"

Really... how do you know that... ?

Its just the way he looks at me you know... like he can somehow see into my soul... its like when we kiss... "she then pauses"

Its like when you kiss nothing or no one else matter huh? "Blair instantly finishes her sentence"

Yeah... "she turns to the brunette" exactly... you know February the 10th will make us a year that we started dating...

Really... that's a long time S... "she couldn't help but sound a bit down.. she was depressed after all not only was she not able to go home for Christmas but she also would be away from Chuck too.. why couldn't she have the chance to be with him..."

Yeah it is.. even though its been one of the most crazy hectic 10months I wouldn't change it.. because I am just crazy in love with him...

That's great S... I'm happy for you guys... "she stares down at pond"

Hey... what's wrong B... you don't sound like happy bubbly self.

I think you got me all wrong S... isn't you who is the bubbly one... "she smile at the girl"

"Serena instantly notices something sad in her eyes" Yeah I guess your right I am usually the bubbly one but lately you have been happy too... but right now it seems like something is bothering you...

Its nothing S... I'm fine I swear... "she looks back down this time at her feet"

Blair... its not fine... there's something bother you.. I can read it all over your face.. what's wrong, were friends right.. you can tell me anything I swear I wont judge.

"Blair finally decides to give in" Its just well... it looks like the Academy is going to be keeping me company for Christmas that's all...

Oh... B I'm sorry... I thought you were going home for the Holidays.. I mean with you pack yesterday and everything...

Yeah.. well that's why I had been waiting, my parents hadn't yet given me an answer but after seeing you packing and stuff I just decided that well why not yeah know... if they said yeah then at least I would be ready...

B... look if you want I can totally cancel on Nate... we can spend Christmas here if you want... make it a girls getaway even.

No S... its fine.. I'm fine.. this isn't the first time nor the last that my parents weren't around for the holidays... and in no way shape or form am I going to let you do that to Nate... your finally going to be meeting his family S... and I know you have been excited about this for weeks.. so as much as I appreciate you for offering I am sorry to say that I decline... "she smiled at the blonde girl.. they truly were becoming closer and closer"

Are you sure B.. I just hate that your going to be stuck here for 2 whole weeks... I'm sure Nate will understand... "neither of them noticing the two boys walking up behind them"

Nate will understand what? "the boy instantly says"

"both girls turn around to find both Chuck and Nate walking up to them" Oh nothing...

It didn't sound like nothing Blair.. what is it that I will understand exactly...

"Blair looked at Nate then over to Chuck, she hadn't told him about Nate nor Serena being together although she was starting to wonder if he already knew considering he was with Nate" Its nothing I swear, Serena and I was just talking...

Blair its okay... "he then pointed to Chuck" Chuck already knows about Serena and I in fact he has knew for a long time.. so you can say whatever in front of him.

Nate... Serena and I were just discussing how nervous she was to meet your family for the first time... "she turned to Serena" Right S...

Uh... yeah... exactly... "Chuck could instantly tell by her voice that she was lying about something"

Oh babe.. we have talked about this.. there is nothing to be nervous about.. I know my family will love you.. "he then grabs a hold of her hand to take a walk"

I will see you later right B "the blonde turns back to address her friend she still wasn't quit done with there discussion"

Yeah... I will see you back at the Barracks.

* * *

Hey.. did I ever tell you just how absolutely beautiful you are "after watching Nate and Serena walk away, Chuck wrapped his arms around Blair's waist"

Oh... only a thousand times.. "she turns in his arms and smiles at him... if there was one thing to make her feel better it was being with Chuck right now"

"he smirks at her and his lips instantly find hers. He kisses her deeply for a second and pulls away" Well every single time I told you it was all the truth!

"she smiles even more.. how could this boy make her feel like he does all the time" Yeah about that.. was you ever going to tell me you knew about Serena and Nate?

Me what about you... obviously you knew too... "he starts laughing"

Yeah but you knew first... besides Serena is my friend.. and she asked me to keep it a secret so I did.

Well there's your answer then... Nate's my friend so I too couldn't say a word. "the both of them instantly start laughing"

I swear here we are keeping a secret about our friends being involved from each other when the both of us already know... how silly is that...

I don't know.. probably about as silly as those lies you and Serena fed Nate when we first got here.

"Blair instantly stopped smiling" What.. what are you even talking about, we wasn't lying to Nate...

Yeah you were... I could tell...

Oh yeah that's right your Chuck Bass you know everything.. "she instantly changes her tune"

Blair that's isn't what I meant... and you know it... "he see's her turn away from him" It's just that well I know Serena is your friend but Nate has been mine sense we were 10 and if there is something that Serena is hiding or possibly doing behind Nate's back then I think I think he deserves to know and me being his friend I'm only looking out for him... "he see's her turn around to face him and continues" Its just you don't know what all he has put on hold for her... and I don't want him to.. "Blair instantly interrupts him'

It wasn't anything like that... I swear! "she looks him in the eyes" Serena is crazy in love with Nate okay...

Well then what did she mean when she said that Nate would understand then?

"She seriously didn't want to tell him but she was growing tired of it all" It didn't even have to do with them per say... it... It had to do with me Chuck... "she see's him look at her more from curiosity" She was offering to stay with me for Christmas and I told her...

Why would she offer to do that... I mean Blair you know that Nate and her both have been excited about this whole thing... why ruin that for them...

Chuck would you please just shut up for a second and let me finish... "she see's him look at her telling her to go on" I wasn't trying to mess with their plans okay... Serena was offering to stay with me during Christmas because.. well It looks like I will be spending the next 2 weeks here at the Academy.. that's why.. I told you absolutely not! that she was not going to do that to Nate nor herself.. and that's what you walked up on was her asking if I was sure.. that she was sure Nate would understand.

Wait... so your not going home for Christmas then?

No Chuck... "she rolls her eyes" It seems that my mother and father are too busy with their cliental.

Blair... I.. I'm sorry.. for thinking you were trying to break them up and most of all for you not being able to see your... "he grabs her hand but she jerks it away"

Don't... please... just don't do that...

Do what Blair... "he hates to see her hurting.."

Feel sorry for me... I'm a big girl.. this is not the first time nor the last that they haven't been around.

Yeah but ... you don't deserve to be treated that way... "he couldn't imagine anyone not wanting to spend time with this marvelous girl"

Treated like what Chuck... "she begins to laugh slightly" this is what my parents do... "she begins to shake her head and looks to him again" Do you remember our first date... "she see's shake his head" Do you remember when I told you that my parents stay gone a lot.. that they always have & that I was pretty much all alone except for the Maid and Butler...

Yeah... I remember you telling me that.. its just I didn't think that meant for Holidays too...

Well it does... after a while you just get use to not having them around... "she looks down" you get use to being alone...

"his heart is aching so bad for her right now.. yeah granted he didn't get to see his father all the time either with him being stationed far away all the time.. but still his father made it his duty to be with him on the Holidays not to mention during the summer when his father would take a month long leave to spend time with him, he hated that Blair had grew up this way... thinking it was okay to be alone all the time... he loved this girl and never wanted to see her hurt or sad" Well I assure you Blair Waldorf that for the next 2 weeks you wont be alone then... "he see's her look up at him"

Chuck.. what are you even talking about... didn't you hear a word I just said my mom and dad are both gone.. there's no going to New York.. Serena will be with Nate which leaves me here at the Academy...

You forgot one person who is going to be with you.. or rather you with him... "he takes her hands right there and then" Blair go back to your Barracks and pack your bags, be ready by tomorrow morning and meet me at the bus stop here in town at 8:30...

"Blair instantly feeling confused" Wait Chuck.. what exactly do you mean... meet you at 8:30...

Just what I said... please don't question it.. even I still don't have it all figured out... but I promise you I'm working on it... "he smiles at her"

Chuck.. please I know you don't want to see me alone and sad on Christmas.. but I will be fine I promise.. I don't want to add any more pressure then you already have...

Blair would you please just shut up... I want you with me don't you get that... I honestly don't know why I didn't ask you sooner...

Oh so your inviting me to see your family then..."she was still confused what exactly did he mean by saying he wanted her with him"

Not exactly... "he looked at her" its not that I wouldn't love to show you off Blair.. its just well... With Carter being there.. he will instantly know something is going on...

Oh yeah... I forgot... your totally right... but how is me going with you going to work exactly...

Like I said before Blair just let me figure it all out okay.. just be ready and meet me by 8:30 at the bus stop here in town okay...

Okay Chuck... if you insist... I knew you couldn't get enough of me! "she starts smiling... for some reason she felt overwhelmingly happy"

You have no clue what you do to me! "he smiles back"

Oh really... then tell me what exactly is it that I do to you then... "she smirks at him, she always loved teasing him"

Well I could show you better then I can tell you Miss Waldorf... "he grabs her and pulls her into his embrace, bringing his lips down to hers. For some reason it seemed the two of them just couldn't get enough of each other... because being with her and being with him made everything seem alright.. all the problems they seemed to face just slipped away when they were together. I guess in some ways Chuck and Blair had became each other own little gateway into a world where no one or anything else mattered except for them and what they shared.

* * *

_**Sorry to my readers I would have had this up sooner but for some reason.. fanfiction site wouldn't let me...But finally here it is, who here thinks Chuck is making a smart decision inviting Blair to tag along.. where exactly is he going to hide her? Plus can Chuck and his Father's relationship be that good... obviously its his father who has pushed Chuck around all his life... between sending him to the Military Academy.. and now Chuck is to go on to the United States Air Force Academy... I just have this odd feeling that not all of these are his decision alone... Stay tuned for another Chapter. Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews! You all are so wonderful! **_


	9. Chapter 9

**_I am sorry for taking forever to get this Chapter out there, I have been in the process of moving, then once we were settled in somewhat, we left for vacation, plus we are in the middle of some remodeling here and there... so time has seemed to get away with me on my fanfic stories but I am back now sorry for make everyone wait when I first started this Chapter I'm going to lie I had a bit of writers block which you might be able to tell somewhat from the beginning but once I got my flow going again things seemed to come out better as this chapter progressed. Also this Chapter was much more longer then any other Chapter, usually my chapters are no less then 3,000 to 6,000 words normally, but this Chapter was just over 12,000 words so I filled that I owed it to my readers for making them wait so long. Plus I had to use this Chapter as a lot of filling in somewhat, but please review let me know if you liked this Chapter or not... I also threw a little smut scene for you all once again.. not going to lie sometimes its hard for me to write smut scenes but I managed to knock one out anyways. But again hope you all like! _**

* * *

Well I'm here Chuck... just like you asked, now would you please fill me in on how exactly I am spending Christmas with you? "she approaches him standing at the bus stop"

Easy... I have done the duty to purchase you a ticket that's on the next flight out with me! "he smiles at her"

Wait, you haven't exactly told me how we are going to do this, I know you said that I couldn't necessarily be with your family due to Carter so where am I staying exactly?

Well your going to be staying at a hotel...

Chuck... are you sure this isn't going to be a big headache I mean... I appreciate you inviting me to come with you but how exactly are we going to spend time with each other if your busy entertaining your family and I'm in some hotel the whole time?

Blair I know what your thinking and I promise we will get time together I swear, just please don't back out of me now... "he looked at her with pleading eyes"

"she knew she had to give in maybe these next 2 weeks wont be too bad, anything's better then staying on campus alone" Okay Bass... you win, but will you please tell me exactly where we are going? "she was surprised she hadn't asked him before"

Great! this is going to be one getaway your never going to forget... "he smiled at her" And we are going to Colorado!

Colorado... hmm... never been there before.

Great your going to love it I just know it... "he looked at her while helping her with her luggage" Oh by the way I hope you packed for cold weather because its going to be freezing when we get there!

Chuck... where exactly in Colorado are we going to?

Aspen... Aspen Colorado Blair... its my hometown.. now come lets hurry we are already running late to catch the flight. "he grabbed her hand and pulled her with him."

* * *

Once they were finally aboard the plane, they finally relaxed a bit, they had about a two and half hour flight to get there or well that's what Chuck had told her at least, which was better then the 12 hour drive he had made time and time again before.

So Chuck... you said Aspen Colorado was you hometown,... I thought you didn't really have a permanent place to really call home.. not trying to be rude but you said you moved around a lot when you was younger.

Yeah.. I know.. and I did... its just well Aspen Colorado is where my mother grew up its where she met my father. Before... "he hated talking about her death or really her in general it just brought back to many memories" before she died, I uh... stayed with her most of the time when dad would be away it was the house I was brought home to after I was born and the house that I grew up in so to speak... even after her death dad never sold it and we were always taking trips back there and it just continued to always feel like home to me.

"Blair knew by the way he said things that just talking about his mom hurt him, and she hated for even bringing it up" Yeah I get whatcha mean... "she grabbed his hand and intertwined her fingers with his and gave him a squeeze, as if to say she was here for him"

Yeah so umm... when we get there I'm going to set you up in this hotel that's only about 5 miles away from where I live at, its called the Limelight Aspen Hotel its nice, I think you will find it to your liking. And I promise I will come and see you all the time, so much that you will be begging me to stay away.

Oh I hardly doubt that... "shaking her head and laughing"

And just why is that? "he smirked"

Because I could never get tired of you Chuck Bass "she squeezed his hand again reassuring him, almost forgetting they were still holding hands"

"he smiles at her then gives her the softest peck on her lips"

* * *

Okay so are you sure you have everything you need? "he asked her after getting her up to her room"

Yes for the last time I have everything here..."she says while admiring the room he reserved for her"

Okay.. but what if you get hungry or something.. please let me go out and get you something at least.

Chuck... its fine I'm probably going to order something from room service anyways... so please just stop... "she began to laugh a little"

Okay... okay... I was just wanting to make sure before I head out... "he really hated to leave her, but he didn't want his father to start calling around"

Its fine I know your worried about me.. but I got this.. its not the first time I've been by myself in a hotel for a long shot... and by the way I know you said it was going to be cold but you didn't say absolutely freezing!... there is snow out there everywhere.. when we stepped off the plane I literally thought was some how transported to a huge snow globe or a winter wonderland... "she started to unpack some of her clothes"

Yeah.. its pretty much always like this.. considering it snows 6 to 7 months out of the 12.. and on average the temp usually never gets past 75 and that's in the summer months so yeah its pretty much always cold like this!

Ugh... you have got to be kidding me!... who in there right mind would want to deal with cold weather all the time!... "she looked at him like he was completely insane for his love of this place which he expressed to her on the plane"

Ehhh... you get use to I swear... you learn to over look the coldness and the snow really is beautiful and the mountains too. I promise before you leave you will begin to fall in love with this place!

Yeah... I hardly doubt that Bass..."she slips her jeans off and sweater she was wearing plus her boots"

Blair I'm not..."he looks at her and see's her standing in nothing but her fuchsia bra and pantie set"

What?... hello earth to Chuck Bass... what are you staring at? "she see's his eyes frozen to her"

You.. that's who I'm staring at.. I swear Waldorf I don't think I could ever get enough of you... your are beyond beautiful you know that "he approaches her and starts rubbing his hands up and down her body, feeling her silky skin which serves to turn him on even more then he is now"

Chuck..."she looks him in the eyes" Chuck... your already late to get home...

Shhh... "he hushes her" I don't care if I'm late... to be completely honest I don't even want to go.. I know I don't want to leave you at all that's for sure!

Listen Chuck... I Know that your not excited to see Carter or his mother for that matter... but what about your father.. I know you've missed him.. plus your little brother Christopher... he is missed you so much and is excited to see you as well.

"at the mention of Chris's name he knows she's right" Yeah I know... I do miss them.

Well then go Chuck... you can always come back here if things get rough or if you just want to see me... anytime I will be here... so go on...

Thanks Blair your right... Well I guess I will be on my way and would you please put something on... your driving me insane!

"she laughs before sliding a pair of black sleep shorts on with a dark purple tank top" Okay better...

I guess a little but you still look sexy as hell though... "he smirks at her, damn that girl could really drive him crazy"

Awww.. thanks babe... now please be on your way will you...

If I didn't know better I'd believe you were instantly trying to push me out the door... "he smirk at her"

No Chuck... "she laughed" its not that... its just you have been talking about being on time and now your late...

Yeah your right... well I will be on my way then... I will call you later okay, "he grabs her face with both his hands and leans down to give her a kiss" I'm going to miss you!

"she smiles at him" Missing you already, now go on... talk to you later.

* * *

Making his way into the Bass home he couldn't help but feel down for having to leave Blair back at the hotel alone... I mean come on who invites someone to spend the holiday with them and doesn't actually spend it with them the whole time... either way he was going to be sure to make time for the both of them he was sure of that but no sooner he started to think of ways they could enjoy their time together his thoughts were interrupted by a rather loud sound of someone running towards him.

CHUCKSTER! "a little blonde headed boy came running"

Christopher! "hugging the boy"

Christopher... come on Chuck... nobody calls me that except for Ellen... "he starts grinning"

Yeah... well Chris... you better hope Ellen doesn't catch you calling her that... considering she would get pissed if you didn't say mom.

Ehh... she can get over it... "he smirks using his bass trade mark"

Yeah.. so your going to be 11 here soon... I can definitely tell you've grown a lot.

Yeah... I'd say so considering you haven't stopped by for almost a year...

Chris listen about that I'm sorry, there has been a lot of stuff going on... and I'm just having a hard time dealing with it... plus Ellen hates me.

No she doesn't... you just think she does...

Chris... trust me your to young right now to even begin to understand this whole mess but one day you will...

I'm not a baby Chuck... so you don't like mom... "he rolls his eyes at his older brother" Excuse me Ellen... doesn't mean you cant stop by and see me once in a while.

Okay... your right Chris... I promise no more staying away okay!

Swear?... because I'm tired of being lied too...

Chris... I swear okay... no more staying away!... besides if I do you can kick my ass and I promise I will let you do it! "he see's his brother start grinning"

Who says you will have to let me do anything... I'm sure I can kick you ass all on my own...

Okay... please Chris don't repeat every single thing I say... that's the last thing we need is for Ellen to hear you using those words...

Please... Mom and Carter both have worse mouth's then yours!

I'm sure they do... "chuck murmurs" Where is Carter anyways? is he here yet?

No he told mom that he would be running a day late or something like that... so it looks like its just us for right now.

Good... I like it better that way! "he see's his younger brother roll his eyes" Come on Chris what do you say I challenge you to a Call of Duty show down...

I say I accept this challenge... your going down BITCH!

CHRIS! "he glares at his lil brother" would you please keep the profanity down! "he then starts laughing"

Why are you scared of the Big Bad Ellen..."he taunts his older brother while walking away"

That's it boy your the one who is going down! "he follows while laughing"

After playing a good solid 3hrs with his little brother, not even Chuck could believe how much he missed spending time with Chris. Granted the year break did change a lot Chris grew a lot taller... he also had recently gotten his braces taken off a few weeks ago, he dressed pretty dawn hip for a 11 year old boy too. He definitely had swag already plus he was girl obsessed too now when they were taking breaks from the game all he would talk about was the girls who was in love with him.. so yeah his little brother Chris had game he supposed... finally ending there game it was getting close to bedtime and Chuck was getting tired plus he still had to call Blair, he texted her a couple of times and she told him she was heading down to the spa he promised her that they would spend some time tomorrow. He couldn't wait to see her he still hated the fact that she was all alone in the hotel room but it has to be better then being all alone back at the academy.

_**(For those who are wondering what Chuck's little brother might look at then please go to my profile and the site will be located there just click on the site. I was between this boy and another one to play the part of Christopher but let me know what you think if he seems to fit the boys part if you know what I mean. You will also find a couple more photo's there too, Wentworth Military Academy & also a picture of Chucks home in Aspen Colorado.**_

* * *

As the days went by Chuck made sure to spend as much time as possible with Blair... he had took her skiing and even though she had been horrible the first time after their 3rd time she was doing pretty good now or at least for someone who had never skied before. As they approached the second week he noticed Chris seemed a little upset and less his annoyingly persistent funny self.

Chris... what's going on? "he sets down next to him"

Nothing... why?

Come on I know there is something bothering... so no reason to lie... remember what we talked about the other day... I'm always here for you no matter what, you can tell me anything even if I'm not around you can always call or text anytime... so just tell me what's been bothering you.

I know... its just... well it seems like I haven't gotten to see Dad very much at all and were already starting week 2 and after the break I have to go back home with Mom... and I don't know when I will get to see him again next.. I swear he is always gone... he's never around!

Chris you know dad has a very important position in the Military... that's why he isn't around as often as we all would like.

Yeah I know that... trust me I have to here it all the time.. but sometimes it just sucks!

I know it does trust me! I may be older now but I was once your age too and when I was younger I was constantly moving every time dad would be stationed somewhere else I had to move too. Until I finally got tired of it.. never actually having a place to call my own well except this place of course... but you know what I mean..

Yeah I know... but I feel like I'm always alone anymore.. with dad being gone all the time and well mom recently started going out of dates again... so she gone quite a bit too now.

Well hey have you considered Wentworth? "he see's chris roll his eyes" Listen I know that you don't think you will like it but you never know..

I doubt it...

I think it would be a great idea... plus we will get to see each other more.. and Carter's there too.. plus its an excellent school.

I know that.. and the only plus to that would be just that seeing my brothers more but that's pretty much it... but personally I don't want to go to a Military school... and before you say it.. Yeah I know Dad is very pro Military this and that... and so are you.. but I'm not you and I'm certainly not dad I want to do my own thing ya know... I mean don't you ever wish that you would have done something different and not what dad just expects you to do?

Yeah.. of course there's been times where I've wondered what it would be like to be a normal teenager who went to school and came home and hung out with their friends and went to parties and just all of that but I didn't grow up that way.. and to be honest I think Wentworth made me a better person and taught me so much about survival and taking control of my life.

Sounds boring if you ask me...

Yeah it probably does to a 11yr old... but hey just think about what I said okay...

Yeah.. yeah.. "he looks down and starts walking away"

Chuck thinks that he might just be crazy but he gets a brilliant idea but he second thinks it.. but decides to go through with it.. hopefully it wont backfire in his face.

Hey Chris... wait up... "he see's the boy turn back to him" How about you and I get out of here for a while?

Really?... like uh.. where are we going to go?

Well I as just about to go out and meet a friend of mine in town... so if you want to come that would be fine.

Yeah that would be great!

Okay get your coat and tell Ellen you and I are going to the Movies or something...

While waiting for Chris to get his things I quickly sent Blair a text letting her know I was on my way but I was also bringing someone with me.. just to give her a heads up... I was nervous for Blair to officially meet Christopher... and just as much for Chris to meet Blair... I needed to be smart about this because if things accidentally got out about Blair and I to the wrong people then I would be in big trouble at school for being involved with a Cadet plus if I got expelled my dad would also be pissed as hell at me too considering I only had 5months of school left till graduation.

* * *

"**KNOCK...KNOCK...KNOCK"**

So Chuck... who is this friend we are meeting?

You will see... "he waits for Blair to come to the door"

Is it girl... "he looks at chuck and see's him grin" Oh shit its a girl isn't it! I bet she's HOT!

Chris would you please just... "about that time he's interrupted when he see's Blair open the door and smile at them"

Oh shit... she is HOT! "Chris quickly steps front and center in front of Blair and ascends his hand to her" Hello I'm Chris and might I say how wonderful it is to meet you.. also has anyone ever told you just how beautiful you are "he grins at her" because if they haven't that's a shame because you are quit the most beautiful women I have ever seen! "he smirks at her"

"Blair is instantly taken back from this little stud in front of her when she here's him start to speak its takes everything in her not to bust out laughing... was he seriously trying to come on to her" Thanks... aren't you quit the Charmer... "she smiles at him and then looks to Chuck who is trying just as hard to not bust out laughing" Please the both of you come on in... I was just about to order something to eat so if you two would like to join me that would be great!

Absolutely I would love...

Chris..."chuck says"

What... I only answer her geese brother lighten up... which by the way you have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen.. I swear but they only thing your eyes haven't told me is your name.

"Blair starts busting out laughing at the both of them" No its fine.. hello Chris my name is Bl...

Claire... "Chuck says out loud" Chris meet Claire Waldings

Chuck I'm pretty sure she can answer for herself... but its nice to meet you Claire.

"Blair looks at Chuck and see's his eyes grow larger so she decides to play along" Yes well its nice to meet you Chris... your brother has told me a lot about you.

Really... hopefully all good things!

Yes but he never did mention what a cute little charmer you were though... "she smiled at him" its nice to finally meet you!

Well here I am... now what were your other two wishes...? "he smirks at her" Where your parents Greek Gods, because it takes two Gods to make a Goddess.

Chris... please that's enough already... "chuck interrupts again"

What... you said she was a friend... a very hot and adorable looking friend.

Yeah Chris a girl who is 6yrs to old for you!

So age ain't nothing but a number... which reminds me My lips are like Skittles, wanna taste the rainbow?

"Blair drops her mouth open she cant believe how persistent this little boy is"

Chris... I forgot one other thing... meet my girl friend Claire... "he smiles at the boy"

Oh so now she's your girlfriend huh... its funny how you only said you was meeting a friend earlier.

Yeah I know.. but you would have found out when we first got here if you hadn't been using your cheesy pick up lines now wouldn't you.

Yeah.. I guess your right... but those lines are not cheesy they always work and I have plenty more too...

Please spare me... I don't want to here anymore of your lines.

If you say so... "chris then plops down on the couch and turns to look at them standing" So your my brothers girlfriend huh? how long have you two been going out?

Yeah I'm your brothers girlfriend, and we have been dating for 3months...

Wow... I didn't even think my brother did girlfriends or at least I haven't never heard of him having them before... but I have to admit brother you done good "he looks to chuck" In fact you done excellent... "he then turns to look back at blair" But if things don't work out you can always take a chance with me... I know I can treat you so much better! "he smirks at chuck"

Yeah.. I'll remember that.. "she starts to laugh" So what were you two wanting to get to eat...

How about we go out and eat somewhere...

Yeah sure that sounds like fun Chuck...

Can we go to the Movies too?

Chris I don't know... I don't want to keep you out forever... what if Ellen gets mad?

Oh come on... please! I don't ever get to go to the movies with you anymore.. Claire please tell him it will be fun!

I think that sounds like a wonderful idea! "she agrees" So Chuck what are we waiting for Chris and I want dinner and a movies so lead the way.

* * *

After they got done eating and watched the movie they dropped Blair back off at her hotel, Chuck was surprised himself that everything seemed to go really well other then Chris and his continuously non stop pick up lines that he still showered Blair with which if he was being honest with himself he laughed so hard at his little brother trying to put the moves on his girlfriend, granted he knew Chris had grew a lot and was into girls now but dang the boy had game that was for sure and at only 11 the boy was already a player. Once him and Chris dropped her off they made there way back home too.

Thanks Chuck I had a great time... and well it was even better sense Claire was there too! I swear bro you better not mess it up with that one because you would have to an idiot to let that girl go!

Yeah I know... She really is something great isn't she!... And I had a great time with you too.. I have missed seeing you little bro we need to hang out more.

Oh how sweet... brotherly love "interrupted while walking in the room" Please spare me this brother bonding moment I will try not to throw up while you to continue.

Carter... "Chuck states"

What was you expecting someone else... you do know I have been here this entire week right... but that cant be entirely true about you now can it... "he walks closer to Chuck" Now just where has my loving brother been keeping himself.. "he sarcastically says" I mean correct me if I'm wrong but wasn't this whole holiday break suppose to be bonding time for Ellen, Bart and well of course all of us.. but you have seemed to be rather detained somewhat..

Oh I've been around... just been avoiding you as much as I possibly can... besides I see you enough at school... If I could avoid you there I would.

So you say... but yet here you are... please tell me, if your so hell bent on avoiding me then wouldn't you staying at the Academy during this break only served to your advantage... having me not there would have given you plenty of time to be away from me... but yet I guess you couldn't stay away... "he laughs" most people cant after all.. I seem to have that effect on people.

Carter you know damn well the only reason I came was for Chris and Dad... I could care less about you or Ellen... So please stop deluding yourself into thinking that this whole holiday is all about you... So please Fuck Off!

Chuck... Chuck... might you watch your mouth around the younger one "he points to his little brother" I mean.. I would hate to inform Mom and dear old Bart that your teaching Chris here such dirty and offending words... I know as well as you do that Bart wouldn't like that at all.

Can you two please just cut this out already... "Chris finally speaks"

Shut it you Little Shit! "carter yells"

Carter! they only piece of Shit here is you! So please leave us the fuck alone...

Oh is that an order... "he begins to laugh" Sucks doesn't... that your threats here don't mean anything... hate to break it to you Chuck but you may be able to tell me what to do at school but on the weekends and when we are home you have no authority then... but I am leaving... not for you of course but because you two fuck heads are starting to bore me!

Well please don't let us stop you!

After the whole Carter encounter he finally told Chris goodnight and made his way up to his room where he instantly texted Blair to see how she was doing. He had missed her even more.. he wanted to stay the night with her so bad but he was still nervous about a few things.. he took a risk today letting Chris meet her.

**Claire Waldings huh? lol**

**-B**

**Yeah I know, I was put on the spot.. I hated lying about your name**

**-C**

**Its okay.. why exactly did you btw?**

**-B**

**Well I cant take the risk of Chris knowing your real name and him possibly telling Dad or even worse Carter or Ellen even. **

**-C**

**All okay I understand now... but I had a wonderful time with the two Bass brothers today.**

**-B**

**I had a great time too, and obviously Chris did... which I'm so sorry about him hitting on you all day long lol **

**-C**

**LOL... Oh I seriously laughed my head off... you were completely right he is so funny, your really lucky to have such an awesome little brother.**

**-B**

**Yeah I know, I really am... but hey I was wondering if well I could come by tomorrow & we can spend the whole day together just us, plus I would like to say the whole night with you. **

**-C**

**That sounds great and I would love for you to stay the night! But until then this chic is going to bed... you two wore me out today. **

**-B**

**Okay well I will see you tomorrow then. Goodnight Blair! :) **

**-C**

**Goodnight Chuck... XOXO **

**-B**

* * *

The next day couldn't come soon enough Chuck was already up and after his shower and getting ready he quickly made his way down to the dinning room to have breakfast with the whole family. Walking in he notices that he might be a couple minutes early because setting right there is none other then Ellen herself.

Well hello Charles... please do set down.

Ellen.. "Chuck takes a seat" How have you been?

I have been absolutely wonderful... and what about yourself?

Things have been good for the most part... "he catches himself yawn for some reason" excuse me.. I seem to still be a bit tired.

Oh I would too if I was out past 11 last night... which by the way Charles I appreciate you spending the day with Chris and all but for now I expect you to be back at a decent hour.. He is only 11 years old after all... and you being his older brother are setting an example to him and I'm sorry but him not following his curfew is unacceptable.

Ellen I understand what you are saying but it wasn't even that... we just lost track of time after grabbing dinner then the Movie... I nor was Chris trying to defy you in any way.

Well that isn't what it looked like to me... Chris has been rebelling a lot here lately & seems to think its okay to talk back to me when ever he wants and I will not tolerate bad behavior from him or you!

Ellen please... I am not in the mood to start with you, "he rolls his eyes" Your completely over reacting about this whole thing.. I don't get to see Chris as much as I would like to.. so I am sorry if I lost track of the time yesterday... and as for him rebelling as you would call it.. that's perfectly normal he's 11 not to mention he's growing up... learning to become himself more and more everyday.

Yeah your completely correct Charles he is growing up but that doesn't mean I want him to grow up acting like you!... Please Charles don't act dumb.. I can see so much of your attitude in him when he talks back to me.. and its because of this that's happening right now...

And what exactly would this be that your referring to Ellen... "he was seriously growing tired of her bullshit already"

You running your mouth like you do all the time... constantly undermining... thinking its okay to talk to me the way you do.. and Chris see's it and has seen it for a long time... and I'm personally getting tired of it! Chris may be your brother but he is also my son & I don't appreciate the way you talk to me around him, you should have more respect for me then that anyways Chuck.. I have been there for you and your father during a lot of hard times when you was younger.

Oh Yeah.. and I wonder who caused all those hard times huh..."he looks at her" Get one thing straight here Ellen.. you may be Chris's mom but you aren't mine and you never have been because you took mine from me... so don't play all innocent here and act like I'm always the bad person because I'm not!

CHARLES! "she yells" that's enough! nobody took your mother from you... she left you! "she begins to look down before raising her eyes to his again" You cant blame me and only me for what happened.. Your father was just as much guilty of that relationship as I was and yet I don't see you constantly holding anything over his head now do I?

"Chuck thought long and hard about what she was saying... granted he hated Ellen with everything in him for what she had done between breaking his family apart and his mother dying inside more and more every day which he witnessed until the day he found her dead from a broken heart but still she was right.. Bart was just as welling to start the affair with her... which lead to his life becoming Fuck up even more then it already seemed to be. But before he could answer her there walked in his father himself"

Charles... its so nice to see you already down here..."he takes a seat next to Chuck" How have things been at the Academy?... Good I hope.

Things have been great father...

That's good... General Colonel Bateman has said such wonderful things about you.. even going as far to say that you are one of the top 10 best Lieutenant Commanding Officer they have had... he speaks highly of you and your achievements, and I for one am so proud of you Charles.. I think the Air force will be gaining a great man into there ranks what do you think? "he looks over at his son"

"Chuck was always sure for the longest time that after Military Academy was through he would then follow in his father's foot steps and sign up to join the Air force but after meet Blair he just wasn't sure anymore if that's what he really wanted to do.. at once he had thought about going to College and getting a career but he couldn't tell his father that, especially after hearing him praise his hard work" Yes Father... your right... the Air force will be lucky to have me!

As his father and him talk a little more, Carter and Chris finally show up and set down at the table too, remembering what Chris had told him the day before about not being able to see there dad that much Chuck decided that he would bring it up to his father considering his dad told him that he was wanting to hit the slopes today and do a little bit of skiing before heading back out again.

So Dad... you mentioned that you was wanting to hit the slopes some today huh?

Yes Charles I did... I will probably head out there around 12 I suppose... I want you all to come with me too.

Yeah about that... Bart I already have plans actually and so does Carter... "she glances over at Carter" Him and I were actually going to meet with a few friends out in town and he has already agreed to come with me.

That's perfectly understandable Ellen... I guess it will be just Charles, Christopher and I then.

Actually father.. I too already had plans... "he see's Carter look at him before focusing his attention back to his father" Well what I mean is I have a friend that is in town too and I had already made plans to meet up with them... there not going to be in for much longer so unfortunately I wont be able to come today.. But you and Chris have a great time! "he looks to his little brother and smiles"

Well that's just too bad then.. Christopher please tell me that you too didn't make plans also?

Nope nothing at all... "he smiles, even if he did he would have dropped them this is what he had been waiting for was some time with his dad"

Well that's great then.. looks like its just you and I today then! "he then see's Chuck lifting to stand up" Charles... where exactly are you headed too?

Oh well about me meeting that friend... I uh am on my way out now... but it was good seeing you all and having breakfast with everyone... but I should really be getting on my way. "he turns to leave but not before saying one last thing" Oh one last thing don't wait up tonight.. I will probably just say stay out at there hotel tonight and return in the morning.. but bye for now, "he then turns to Chris" Chris I trust that you wont let dad get too adventurous now... "he begins to laugh" We cant have dad breaking a hip or leg now can we.

Yeah because we all know what a dare devil dad really is... " all three men begin to laugh" But no worries I got this... I promise dad will have my full protection.

Good well... see you all you later.. bye. "He then turns to leave the house"

Well he seems to be in hurry now doesn't he... "Ellen speaks up"

Yeah it does seem like that... although I'm just wondering who exactly this friend is that he has to meet up with... Considering he doesn't seem to have that many friends that I'm aware of other then Nate of course... maybe he is finally coming out of the closet... "he begins to laugh when he see's Barts eyes widen"

CARTER! "Ellen yells" that's enough of that talk...

What... its not like he has very many friends like I said... and well he hasn't really had any girlfriends either...

Actually your wrong... about that...

Wrong about what Chris...

About Chuck not having any girlfriends..

Hate to inform you little brother but your wrong... I go to school with him, I would know if he has a girl friend or any previous girlfriends for that matter...

Well evidently you've been slacking because Chuck most definitely has a girlfriend... a very hot girlfriend I might add..."he smirks his signature"

And just how would you even know any of that... less long know what she looks like?

Well if you must know I met her yesterday... and she is for sure one of the most hottest girls I have ever seen before!

Well this is getting good... please enlighten us on this little meet and greet will you...

Well I don't really know a lot but when Chuck and I went to the movies yesterday and out to eat she came with us... and well her name is Claire.

Claire... "Carter repeats trying to think if there were any Claire's that he might know of" Claire what...?

Claire... uhhh... Claire Waldings I think... that's what she said her name was.

Hmm... doesn't sound familiar to me... must be some gold digging hussy.. that's probably no doubt moms age. "he begins to laugh"

Actually you would be wrong again... to be honest she dresses well for herself looks as if she has plenty of money for herself and she looks to be around yours and Chucks age for a matter of fact.

Well I guess Chuck knows a good DTF when he see's them.

CARTER!... that's enough of that talk I am growing tired of your mouth... why does it matter who Chuck see's anyways.. besides if you are about ready we should be heading out... "raising from her seat only looking to Bart who seems to be listing intently to the two boys" Bart will you please come with me for a moment I need your help with something.

Sure Ellen..."he raises up" Well I will see you two later... "then exits the room"

DTF? what is that? "he see's his brother start to laugh" Well whatever it is... it doesn't really matter because I think Chuck really cares about this girl, from the way the both of them acted around each other. And if I remember correctly she said they had been dating for 3 months now so Chuck seems to really like her... so much in fact I bet that's who he was in a rush to get to.

"Carter becomes more and more intrigue by what he has learned... Claire Waldings... sure didn't sound familiar but then again who knows... but either way he was going to find out about this supposed girlfriend of Chucks anyways... he always liked a good challenge even if she did belong to Chuck... that itself made it much better... he was beginning to get tired of Chuck always winning and it was time for it all to come to a stop" Yeah you might be right... well its been nice little brother but I need to be on my way... "he turns to leave the dinning room" Oh by the way... you didn't here this from me but DTF means down to fuck... "he see's his little brother's eyes grow wide and starts to laugh before leaving"

* * *

After finally arriving at Blair's he still found her in her cute little pajama bottom's that hung on her waist perfectly paired with a cute red thank top that matched the red, black and white checks on her pants and her hair pulled up in the perfect ponytail with a beautiful chocolate brown ringlets bouncing around, and for some reason he thought she never looked more beautiful.

So have you enjoyed your stay here? "he pulls her closer to him on the bed"

Yeah, its been a nice change of pace I suppose. "she smiles while she feels his arms wrap around her body" And of course getting to see you has been great too.

I have to agree with that statement, "he kisses the top of her head" I have really enjoyed having you here with me... So has Aspen Colorado grew on you any sense the beginning?

Uh... maybe a little I mean I love looking out that big window over there when it gets a bit darker out... with all the lights lit up around and the snow everywhere that seems to twinkle under the lights it just makes it that much more beautiful. But then when I go out in town and just about freeze half to death well... it sorta makes me hate it again "she begins to laugh" But I have to be honest with you... I can see I guess why you love it here, everyone always seems to fall in love with where they grew up or some place that tends to have memories whether they be good or bad.. its those places that seems to capture our hearts. "she thinks about her love for New York and smiles"

"Chuck thinks about what she's saying and in some stance she couldn't be more correct, Aspen Colorado had been his mom's home where she had grown up the home that he grew up in carried all these memories of days when his mom would chase him through the house, or the nights she would read to him before bed all the hugs and kisses she seemed to shower him with the happy days as a boy who was absolutely adored by his mother and who too adored his mom just as much. But with those happy memories there were also the bad one like Blair said... the ones where he would here his mom cry herself to sleep every night, the ones where he watched his mother fade away into only a shell of the person she once was, the bathroom he had found her in that morning laying against the tub with her body laying still as ever the glass of wine toppled over the empty bottle of pills laying next to her, that memory seemed to be forever engraved in his head."

Yeah... I guess your right, memories good or bad can sometimes take a hold on you... although there are some memories of this place I wish I could just forget... "he finally answers"

"Blair here's the sadness in his voice and it instantly breaks her heart, she then turns around to stare him in the eyes" Chuck... "she grabs his face in her small hands" Thank you... "she then kisses his lips tenderly before letting go"

"he looks at her confused, but still slightly coming down from her sweet kiss mere seconds ago" Thank you for what?

For letting me in... for showing me what a wonderful amazingly handsome man you are, you have showed me so much and let me feel all these things that I myself didn't even think was possible by just being you... and I know I may not have known your mom but I cant help but think that she is beyond amazed at the man you have turned out to be.

"he looks at her because for some reason he believes every word she just said" I hope your right... "he then smiles"

I am trust me..."she smiles back" Do you know how I know that... "he see's him smirk at her so she continues" Because you Chuck Bass still yet to this day continue to amaze me beyond anything or anyone that has ever came into my life.

"He cant help but smile at her, because he feels the same she is still the only constant beautiful girl who has walked into his life and changed everything that he ever knew... being with her like this was easily becoming one of his favorite things to do.. having her in his arms feeling her warmth against his hearing her voice her laugh seeing her smile even the smell of her seems to intoxicate him now, and for some reason he is certain that without a doubt that he is absolutely in love with this girl."

Chuck then pulls her to him and holds her tighter he then descends his lips down to hers, kissing her full plump almost cherry red stained lips tenderly just as she had moments before, until finally something takes over his body and he seems to loose all control with her.. and before he knows it he's drowning in everything that is Blair... he pulls her shirt over her head which she starts to unbutton his shirt in which she removes while rubbing her hands over his shoulders and down to his back. Chuck then stares at her and can see the twinkle in her eyes the light that seems to ignite every time there like this. He looks at her setting there in just her bra and pants now he runs his hand over her shoulder then down to the tops of her breast that are slightly peaking out at the top feeling her soft delicate skin which still seemed to amaze him how she felt he then begins to feel the tiny goosebumps forming at her skin and see's her eyes shut taking this simple pleasure in which turns him on even more, that her body seemed to respond to his touch as it did. He then pushes her back softly onto the bed before making his way between her legs that are apart just enough room for him to fit, he then starts to kiss her again. Lips fused with lips tongues dancing around to a tune that only they could hear before he finally makes his way over to her ear he nibbles on it lightly before kissing his way over her jaw bone and then down to her shoulders, He makes sure to kiss and over every part of her giving each area the right amount of attention they need because Blair herself was something magical to him the things that this girl did to him the way she continues to make him feel she only deserves the best and he is going to give her just that, he then unclasp her bra and takes it off leaving her laying there with her breast on full display he begins to massage them with his hands pushing them in and rolling his hands in a circular motion which causes her to let out the tiniest breaths he begins to pull her perfectly shaped buds into his mouth where his tongue dances around the hardness of it before sucking more and more until he hears those tiny breaths become more strained and ragged.

Chuck makes his way down her tiny soft belly kissing every inch of his way down till he pulls her pants off her completely, leaving her laying in only her panties now which are a lilac color with lace all around them, he then begins to kiss her tiny feet all the way up her perfectly toned legs working his way into her inner thighs feeling the goosebumps again making there appearance again. He sticks his face right down near her heat he instantly feels the wetness already through her lace, he begins to lick on it up and down before nibbling lightly over the lace that's lays tightly against her clit, eliciting even more vocal moans from her he then hooks his fingers in and around her panties pulling them down and off her body completely, finally there she lays completely naked before him and seeing all of the beauty that this girl possess sends a chill down his own body, he then begins to rub up and down on her pussy before finally descending a finger between her folds feeling the heated wetness, inserting one finger in her heat he feels her moan again he then inserts a second while he takes her perfectly hardened clit into his mouth where he begins to lick his tongue once again dancing around once again while plunging his fingers into her core even more adding more and more pressure each time until he can feel her body begin to shake her breathing become erratic and fast her moans becoming more louder he knows she close so he then begins to suckle on her clit adding more pressure each time he sucks in and that's when he feels it her walls instantly clutch around his fingers and he feels her juices pour over his fingers he then brings his mouth down to her wet core and begins to lick up every bit of the sweet nectar that is all Blair her taste and smell intoxicates him he pulls back to look at her and see's the lust in her eyes, he then starts to suckle on his fingers tasting more of her before finally pulling them out and putting them to her lips he see's her part them and takes his fingers in her mouth he feels her suck on them and here's her moan in application of the taste of her and him mixed together.

Blair is still amazed at how much this boy can make her feel, then then pulls his fingers from her mouth and pushes him back and down on the bed she then kisses his down his jaw line before meeting his lips where she can taste herself even more, she moans into his mouth then she makes her way down his body kissing ever hardened muscle before she makes her way down to his pants that instantly takes off him and she then starts to kiss on his hip bones causing him to stir just the slightest from her soft touch, finally she pulls his briefs down leaving him full exposed to her, taking his hard erect cock into her small hands she begins to stroke him slowly and softly enjoying the softness of his skin against hers she picks up the pace more and more and hears him hiss and moan slight with appreciation she then takes him in her mouth pulling him as far as she can in sucking and adding more and more pressure while messaging his balls with her hand, working him over and over again until she feels his body start to shake, that's when she feels him pull her off softly before looking her in the eyes that's when he raises up and pulls her onto his lap he takes her mouth into his and begins to eat away at her lips more and more until she feels him wrap her legs around his waist looking him into the eyes she can see them full of all emotions which makes her more certain that this boy was made for her and only her she smiles at him and shakes her head up and down almost as a way of telling him that he can have her all of her, To take her anytime and anyway he would like because she belonged to him and only him not to mention she was enviably and undeniably in love with this boy.

Chuck wraps her legs around his waist and feels her lock them in place he then looks to her and see's her smile and nod her head he smiles back slightly before leaning back just a little to position himself in the right spot, he then feels her hot wet core right next to his harden cock he stares at her just then, he loved to watch her face just when he entered her seeing the emotion that it possessed drove his crazy so as he entered her core he seen her mouth open and heard the gasp of pleasure breathing in and out her eyes shutting slightly the feeling of her hand squeezing his shoulder tightly. He then rocks himself into her more and more increasing the speed he here's her moan louder and louder while both of the pleasured voices begin to make there own music with one another he wraps his hands around her waist and pushes her body into his each time he pushing into her hot core helping her ride him even faster and harder and that's when he feels her body start to shake around him and her breaths become more and more vocal his body too is beginning to shake until finally he fills her walls clench tightly around his cock causing his own release to be mere seconds away he watches her face make some of the most beautiful erotic gestures he's ever seen and while she is riding out her orgasm he too releases himself inside her coming undone with her until they are both hold on to one another completely spent and breathing erratically until it finally starts to slow down, and that's when he looks at her and see's her start back at him, seeing this beautiful girl in his arms that belongs to him and not ever wanting to let her go because without her his life would truly be nothing and that's when he here's her speak.

Chuckk "she whispers"

Blair..."he looks at her and see's the love in her eyes"

"she stares at him and every single feeling and emotion he has made her feel runs through her head like a playback reel from a movie, from the first time she saw him, talk to him, kissed him, made love to him everything single thing that was everything about him played through her head she then smiled at him because she was ready now, she had always been ready in some stance, but was scared but how she wasn't she wanted him to know...

Chuck Bass... "she takes his face into her hands looking into his eyes" I love you... "she then smiles at him because it feels just amazing to let it out finally to tell him how she truly feels and has felt for the longest time"

"He cant believe what she has just professed to him, he hears the honesty in her voice and see's her face and cant help but feel this undeniable feeling wash over him as her words play back over and over in his head, he see's her the first time he had met her, the way she made him feel when he saw her he feels that again, the kiss they shared the love that they made the way she made him feel that day in the air balloon when she took that jump with him how much he knew he loved her then, and if he was being honest he feel in love with her long before that but was always so afraid to tell her or to let anyone in... but for some reason he let her in, and in return she made him feel amazing about himself made him happy once again because of her he felt alive once more, he smiled back at her then killed her forehead and pulled back to look at her, he was ready now... he was ready for her to know."

Blair Waldorf... I love you two... "he see's her smile even brighter and pulls her lips to his and kisses them tenderly and that's when he feels the wetness on his cheek and pulls away look at her he see's the tears in her eyes" Why are you crying... "he ask her, while using his thumb to wipe away the tear going down her face"

"Blair Smiles and laughed lightly" Because... I..."her bottom lips begins to tremble" I'm just so happy... being here with you, having you holding me kissing me its just beyond any feeling I've ever known before... and its makes me unbelievably happy to know that its because of you that I get to feel this way... and that you feel it too... the love the we both have for one another is out of this world, the way you can somehow walk into my life and change everything that I ever thought... "she looks at him and begins to laugh a little" Before you Chuck... I didn't know what love was... or if it even existed... I thought that is was a lie because I had never felt it nor had I ever had anyone tell me that they loved me either, but finding you has changed that... this feeling that I feel for you is indescribable in some ways all I... "she see's his eyes start to fill with wetness" All I know is that it was you who finally made me feel loved for once in my life... and because of that... I to am completely and undeniably in love with you with everything in me every breath that I take it all belongs to you.

"he feels the tears in his eyes become heavier so he decides to blink causing them to run down his cheeks and for some reason he doesn't care, he's not embarrassed to let her see him cry tears of joy for her to hear the words coming from her to know exactly what she is talking about that feeling that seemed to invade his body just like hers" Blair before you walked into my life I was only a shell of the person I once was.. after my mother died that day something inside me died with her and I was never able to get that back again until you happened... you brought that light and that joy that I once felt back into my life again.. you made me feel again.. and the more time I spent with you the more the numbness seemed to fade.. with every word and every kiss, hug just having you with me alone caused that hurt and anger that I felt for years to suddenly seem okay... being with you made me stronger... and stirred up something inside me that I have never felt before its because of you that I actually look forward to the next day because waking up knowing I'm going to see you makes everything more manageable, and because I give to you not only my heart... but my mind body and soul "he smiles at her" because all of those belong to you... and only you. I am giving myself to you completely because I love you that much.

Heart, Mind, Body & Soul... "Blair repeats" You are my first love... and I intend to make you my last... "she then feels Chuck bring her body down next to his and while she feels his arms wrap around her body and pull her closely she begins to let herself go completely relinquishing every part to him"

I love you Blair... I love you so much... "he whispers into her hair"

I love you too Chuck... "she whispers back"

Before either one of them knew it the sleep slowly takes over their bodies, causing them to breath evenly and soft still holding onto each other as if they were the lifeline keeping them connected to this world, because finally they professed their love for one another giving each other complete control over one another's life giving them that type of hold over you knowing that any minute they could crush your whole world to pieces... making it one of the most scariest and selfless things one can do.

* * *

Waking up that next morning feeling his body next to mine the way his arms wrapped around me hold me tightly felt, I knew at that moment we had stumbled on new grounds, telling one another that we loved each other only seemed to bring us even more closer then we already were before. Turning and looking at this mans face and seeing him contently happy was just so surreal for me... and to know that I was the one who could make him feel that way was astounding. She runs her fingers over his face softly caressing him until she see's him smile slightly then open his eyes, she looks at him staring back at her.

Hey..."he whispers" See something you like? "he smirks at her"

More like something I love... "she smiles back at him"

"Chuck instantly pulls her close to him and kisses her head" Oh yeah... and just what exactly would that be.

Well for starters I love the way your body feels next to mine, your arms wrapped around me, when you kiss me, or when were holding hands and you ever once in a while squeeze mine as if your telling me your still with me "she see's him smile" I love it when you smile at me... " and she smiles back when she see's him put his head down she reaches out and pulls it back up" Don't... I'm far from finished... I love it when you smell my hair its makes me smile the biggest smile, "she see's him start to laugh a little" Yep caught ya didn't I ... I bet you didn't know that I noticed that huh... "he smirks at her" I love that signature smirk that you do... I love your hair after you first wake up and its all messy looking "she runs her hand through his hair" I love how you make me feel, and I love it even more to know I make you feel the same. "she then pulls him in and starts kissing him before pulling away"

Oh I think I can beat you on that... "Chuck begins to laugh"

Really.. well please list some things that you love about me then! "she laughs back"

Well for starters, I love the fact that you are only girl who has ever walked into my life and stirred up all these emotions that I never knew were even possible, I love the way you can make me feel hot all the time just by looking at you, The smell of your hair the taste of your skin, the shape of your lips they are quite possibly the most beautiful pair of lips I've ever seen, kissed and tasted. "he then reaches down and kisses her and pulls away" Yep most definitely the best! I love your tiny feet, and cute little nose that looks like its made perfectly for your face, You big doe eyes that seems to stare straight through me sometimes, but its in your eyes that I find myself getting lost, I love the way you laugh and how it makes me feel, I love the fact that your body fits mine perfectly almost as if you were made for me, I love the fact that you took a risk on a boy like me... to fall in love with me and I love the fact that you let me love you. "he quickly starts to kiss her again eating at her lips once more... before pulling away while the both of them catch their breaths" Staring at one another that's when they both start to bust out laughing because the happiness they feel from another needs its escape.

"pulling himself together after there fits of laughter he finally looks around and see's that the sun is already starting to go down" How long was we out for.. the sun is already starting to descend down.

Blair then turns on the bedside lamp and grabs her phone, its 7:40...

7:40 damn we must have been out for a while then...

Yeah well all that physical and emotional exercise must have worn us out.. "she begins to laugh again" But on a side note I'm starving I need food pronto!

Yeah I'm hungry too... well looks like pizza it is then... "he then gets up and places a order to the best pizza around town to be delivered"

After the food arrived and the both of them gorged themselves on it, they decided to take a shower in which Chuck joined Blair in, they made love again in the shower before washing each other completely off, once they were done and dressed for the night they settled in the bed next to each other and even though the TV was on it was almost like an after thought because neither one of them were really listening to what was being said, all thought were consumed of one another. Blair had been dreading returning back to the Academy it was nice being like this in his arms sleeping in the same bed but come tomorrow it was back to reality which she was trying hard not to think about at that moment.

What are you thinking about Blair?

Just about going back to the Academy tomorrow... already missing you even though I have you right here next to me. "she laughs a little"

"Chuck see's her smile sadly and he too understands that feeling" I know.. its been great having you here with me these past couple of weeks but I promise only a little bit longer Blair after I graduate things will be much more easier.

I know... and trust me I cant wait to see you do just that! Because then we can finally be free, in front of everyone we wont have to hide the love that we share no more.

I know... but for now... is this enough?

Is what enough Chuck?

This right here and right now.. having me next to you holding you.

Of course its enough... everything you do will always be enough for me... granted things might seem hard because of us having to keep this a secret for now but you yourself will always be enough for me... "she smiles at him and feels his arms wrap around her tighter"

Good because you will always be enough for me too, nothing can touch us Blair... what we feel for one another is something that some people can only dream of feeling... and I promise you that our love is strong and after these 5 months are up I have all plans on making everything and anything all about you and I.

Blair quickly molds her body into his fitting just perfect where they both drift off into there own sleep.

* * *

After waking up that morning, Chuck helps Blair pack back up her things, they grab a bite for breakfast and spend there last couple of hours being all over each other as if they couldn't get enough, because going back to reality seemed to much at that point so they savored every moment they had. While Chuck helped Blair down to the front of the Hotel with her luggage he waited with her on the sidewalk for the Taxi that was on its way to take her to the airport.

Hey I will see you tomorrow okay... "he had wanted to fly out today with her or at least have her wait for him tomorrow but she told him she had to get back and get prepared sooner that being away for 2 weeks left her behind on laundry and other things"

Yeah sure thing... "she answered back not even sure of her own words"

Hey... look at me "he see's her turn to him" I know that your upset right now... so am I... I'd be lying if I said it isn't killing me inside right now... knowing what it means to go back to the Academy... back to the shadows, back to hiding from everyone... but we talked about this last night remember... about us being enough.. and when we first said I love you to one another, we also told each other that we give our heart, mind, body and soul to one another. "he then pulls her hand to his heart" I am keeping you here with me... even when were back at the Academy and your just mere feet away from me know that your heart is with mine, that every thought running through that mind of yours is also with mine, that my body will always ache for you and for your touch for the attention that only you can give it and know that my soul will forever be yours even after this life that we live now has come and gone please know that me giving myself to you means that no matter where we are or what may be going on, through the good and bad times your still have me fully and completely! "he then see's her smiling at him and nods agreeing with every word he's said seeing her spirit become uplifting once more, just then he see's the Taxi pull up and the driver get out to put her luggage up"

I love you Blair.

I love you too Chuck. "she smiles at him then pulls him into a kiss"

"he feels her pull away from him and starts to turn to make her way to the taxi" Will you love in the morning "he yells out to her, seeing her turn back to face him he grins at her and see's her smile too"

I will love you in the morning, in the middle of the day, during the hours we're together, & the hours we are away. "she then turns back and enters the taxi"

Chuck cant help but smile even more at what she had just said... watching her car pull away his own Taxi then pulls up. He too takes a seat and directs the driver back to his house, he had so much on his mind thought of Blair and everything the two of them had finally confessed to each other were still running through his head, he still yet felt like he was on cloud 9 and it was all due to Blair this hold she had over him and the way she made him feel made his mind swim of all things Blair, which was a good thing he supposed, or was it?

With Chuck and Blair's minds only focusing on each other, they had missed the wondering Blue eyes watching them from the Black Car across the street, they had missed his smile turning slightly deviant, evil in its purest form now knew their secret and he'd be lying if he didn't have plans on using it to destroy Chuck once and for all.

* * *

**_I introduced a few more Characters... such as Chris Bass Chuck and Carters younger brother... tell me what you think of him and if you would like to see possibly more, also I have photo's up on my profile of Chris tell me what you think if you think he fits the description well.. or if you don't think so then let me know that too, I had plans on putting up a photo of Ellen but am still having trouble finding one to fit her but I'm open to suggestions... As you can see Blair finally got to meet Chris, which was quite comical in some stance, the little boy is clearly beyond his age lol... but being a little brother to Chuck and Carter could you really expect anything less? haha... Plus the big thing happened finally, Chuck and Blair finally professed there undying love for one another too... so that takes this whole relationship to another level right? Hopefully they can make it work because I have a feeling there is going to be some Drama on its way thanks to a certain blued eye boy who seems to hold some type of vendetta against Chuck... They had both been so careful up until now, I guess that's what being in love with someone can do... Make you completely blind to everyone and everything around you. Until next time xoxo_**


End file.
